Breakeven
by Lina Trinch
Summary: She's just one woman. I'm a highly trained secret agent. So why can't I protect just one woman! Holix, some Circex.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm well aware that I have yet to finish my Ben 10 fanfic, but I guess I just got bored with it or something. This one plans to be pretty awesome & I hope everyone enjoys it.**

**I don't own Generator Rex... Does anyone even read the disclaimers?**

**o0o**

**Breakeven**

"To your left," a strict voice calmly said in Rex's ear. He made a tight swerve.

"No, Rex. Your other left," the voice said again.

"If I knew any better, Six," replied Rex, "I'd say that was sarcasm."

An Evo was currently terrorizing the landscape, so it was time for the 'local heros to claim the battle field', as Rex put it. It was hard to tell what the Evo was originally, but it was huge, wide eyed, not to be trifled with, and seemed to have an infinite supply of arms. Thankfully, Providence was called in before it reached any public areas.

The Keep, along with Bobo, had already retreated, leaving said Evo in the capable hands of an unauthoritve teen and a green ninja in a suit. While Six chopped off as many Evo limbs that came into a three foot radius of him and his hoverboard, Rex was Boogie Packing straight to the Evo's face.

Once Six chopped off the last of the rapidly growing arms for the moment, he looked over to Rex's progress. "You think you can speed this up?"

"One Evo down! Coming right up!," Rex screamed his battle cry as he reverted from the Boogie Pack to Smack Hands, and slammed head on into the Evo. It fell over on it's back, with Rex on top of it. Before it could get up or do anything else, Rex placed his hand on the Evo & started absorbing the nanites. With a flash of light, the Evo had turned back into a normal man.

Rex took a deep breath and looked over to Six with a smirk, who landed his hoverboard.

Six put his finger to the reciever in his ear. "Holiday, it's done."

Doctor Holiday's less official voice came through to both of their receivers, "Alright, dispatch is on their way. Holiday, out."

Rex casually walked up to Six with the same smirk, "So? How was that?"

Six glared down at Rex, although it wasn't seen because of his shades, and answered, "Didn't Holiday teach you your left from your right?"

"Oh, come on," he started whining with a pout. "I'm alive, you're alive, that guy-," Rex threw his arm back to the unconsicious man that probably needed medical attention, "well, I think he's alive. Anyway, we're all alive and happy and the world is saved once again. If you didn't want to thank me just say so next time."

Six stared at him with the same expressionless face. Then, pointing at Rex's arm said, "That's your right, the other's your left." He then walked over to the man, to at least make sure he was still breathing, leaving Rex in a state of shock.

Slowly, Rex turned around to his partner, who was now checking for vitals. "Was that... a joke?"

Satisfied that the man will live another day, Six stood, "Not a joke. Just something I think everyone should know."

Rex started waving an accusing finger, "Ok, I know that was sarcasm. For your information, I know my left from my right." To demonstrate, he raised his right arm, "This is my left." After a few seconds of silence between the two, Rex looked at his raised arm quizzically, "Right?"

It took all of the training Six had as a special agent to not face palm. He had to talk to Holiday about this one. Just then, the Keep floated down through the clouds. Once landing, Bobo opened the hatch & three men leapt down to the ground to take care of the the uncouncious man.

Rex pointed his accusing finger at Bobo, who stayed in the Keep with the air conditioning, "Monkey, pop quiz! Raise your right arm!"

The said monkey raised his right hand, "This some new excercise you came with?"

The teen evo hung his head in defeat and slowly shuffled his feet to the air ship behind Six, "Forget it."

o0o

Back in Providence, Holiday was finishing up Rex's latest medical report and shifting through his latest blood samples. A radio sat on the table next to her, quietly singing out a soft rock song that Holiday had recently fallen in love with. She started printing out the report when she heard the doors slide open with no footsteps accompanying it.

_Six_.

_"I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing_

_Just prayin' to a god that I don't believe in"_

She looked over her shoulder and gave herself a mental high-five for being right once again. "Why do you always do that?," she finally asked, since it's been on her mind since he started sneaking up on her three weeks ago.

"Do what?"

"Sneaking up on me," she answered, turning back to the now printed report knowing that's what he was there for.

_"Cos I got time while she got freedom_

_When a heart breaks no it don't break even"_

"I don't do sneaking," he replied, standing next to her. "Did you happen to realize Rex doesn't know his le-," he stopped to stare at the radio for a second. "What's this?"

She looked at the radio and looked up at Six with a blank face. "It's a radio, Six. It plays radio waves transmitted from-"

"Don't get smart. You know what I meant."

_"What am I supposed to do when the best part of me was always you,_

_And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up that you're ok"_

"It gets a little crazy sitting in here all day looking at blood samples and white walls."

Six looked at her for a second before responding, "Fair enough, but why that music. Sounds like Rex's style is growing on you."

"Is that a bad thing, Agent Six," she sarcastically asked with a smile while handing him the report.

"I suppose not." Six turned around and starting walking out. He stopped and, without turning back to her, said, "You should notice everything around you. Next time, it may not be me walking in."

_"I'm falling to pieces, yeah,"_

Without turning to him, she asked without thinking, "Are you impling that you care what happens to me or that you don't trust Providence?"

He stayed silent for a minute trying to decide if that was a slip of the tongue, honesty, or some more sarcasm. To be safe he replied, "if anything happens to you, I'll need to take care of Rex by myself. Plus, I never trusted Providence." Six promptly walked out before she could reply.

When she heard the door slide closed, she looked at them with a smile and a slight blush.

_"I'm falling to pieces"_

o0o

**The first chap is pretty short. I'll try to make them longer as I go on.**

**Song is Breakeven by Script. I came up with this entire fic listening to that song. **

**Read & Review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Holy Mother of Goshness! I got so much feedback on the 1st chapter! I'm so happy, thank you all!**

**A lot of you loved the right & left thing. I came up with that idea from me. Honestly, I think I finally figured out the difference between the two when I was, like, 15. Ahh, the bright children of the future.**

**o0o**

Pain. Dizzy. Things are moving around too fast. Black darkness. _Calm down._

She took a slow, deep breath. Still too scared and confused to open her eyes, she just lay there. Of what she could feel, her hair clung to her neck with a wet & sticky substance. On the back of her head, pain. Panic. More pain. _Calm Down!_

She took another staggering breath. _Just try to think slowly. Start at the beginning. Try to piece together what happened._

o0oFlashbacko0o

"What? We just got home. Like, not ten minutes ago," Rex whined.

"It's been over three hours, Rex," Six said, briskly walking to Holiday's lab.

"It doesn't really seem that long," Rex looked around with a stubborn face, then, suddenly, an idea dawned on his him. He narrowed his eyes & slowly shifted them over to the back of Six's head. "You made that up," he said, quietly accusing, "you're just saying that so I don't whine about it."

Six stopped outside of Holiday's door & looked over at the teen with the same blank face. Rex was glaring daggers at Six's shades.

The agent slowly walked through the doors, purposely making more noise when he walked in so she'd know he wasn't alone.

Holiday swiveled her chair around from the computer screen to see Six & (a steaming) Rex walk in.

"What's up?," she asked curiously, thinking that the 'boys' have come to her, because they had another 'spat'. She knew they usually did this, because she was the only person that knew them both so well & probably the only person able to fix it.

She recieved a different answer. "There's a swarm of Evos attacking the city nearby. We're headed out, so keep an eye on his biometrics," Six said, throwing his thumb over his shoulder to point at the obviously angry teen.

She looked around Six at Rex, who was glarring at Six's back. Her eyes shot up to Six's face for an answer. He slightly turned his head to the teen, then back to her. "Also, we seriously need to get him a watch," he said, starting to walk out.

Rex stood dumbstruck. Then knowing spread across his face. Running out, he yelled after Six, "don't try to play dumb! I know your game!"

Holiday stared at the retreating form of Rex. She wasn't quite sure what had happened, but nonetheless. She took a key out of her pocket & bent down to the bottom drawer in her desk to unlock it. It's only contents was a small clipboard with one piece of paper & a few items written on it, some already scratched out. She added 'watch' to Rex's growing Christmas/Birthday present list that her & (ironically) Six came up with a few years back. Once done, she replaced the clipboard, locked the cabinet, & stood up in a stretch.

Her radio was still silently playing music when she walked over to it. Her newest favorite song, playing for the hundredth time that day, was just going off.

_"I'm falling to pieces_

_(Cos when a heart breaks no it don't breakeven)"_

For some reason, maybe the tempo, the beat, or the voice (lord knows it wasn't the lyrics) the song reminded her of Six. For another reason, she really liked that song. Holiday clicked it off.

o0o

Bobo opened the hatch to the small air ship that was currently thirty or forty miles above ground level. Rex crouched down & looked around at the city where Noah lived. He wasn't all that worried for his friend. Since Noah worked for Providence, he was bound to be warned. Instead, Rex pushed the worrying thoughts from his mind & looked at the Evos.

"I don't know, Six," Rex said, "they look more like a flock to me."

Six looked over his shoulder. The Evos, at least fifty down in the square where Rex was looking, looked more like griffins. Body of a beast with huge bat-like wings. With the saliva and blood everywhere, they looked less like a 'flock' & more of something from a horror movie.

"Why do you say that?," he asked automatically.

"Well, a swarm is like a ton of them all clustered together. A flock is like, you know, not a whole lot."

Bobo interfected, "doesn't it depend on the type of animal it is?"

"Well, yeah," Rex answered, "technically, but the way Six said _swarm_ made me think that-" Rex stopped to look at Six's outstretched hand. The teen followed the man's finger to a few blocks away from the square, where about two hundred of the same Evos were terrorizing a busniess complex.

Rex stared down at all the Evos. "Oh," was all he managed to get out.

Bobo looked down at the chaos & cracked a smile, "looks like you two have a _swarm_ to take care of." He then started with his heavy laugh.

"Oh ha ha," Rex said, looking over at the chimp, "and what do you mean by, 'you two'? You better be coming with us."

The laughing abruptly stopped. "Do you have any idea how hot it is out there?," he answered, pointing outside.

"Of course, I do! I'm the one sweati-" He was cutoff by a green blur passing his vision. He looked over the edge to see Six, on his hoverboard, diving straight down to the Evos, katanas already out.

Rex let out a weary sigh and slumped his shoulders forward while putting his goggles on. He stood up, walked to the back, all while grumbling, then ran across the narrow ship & dived after his partner.

o0o

"Six! Come in!," Holiday screamed into the reciever while running down the halls. "Rex! Anyone! Someone! Come in!" The only thing responding to her calls was static.

She ran in one of the rooms and locked the door from the inside. Backing away from the door, her back hit a table. Everything was silent. Holiday took a deep, rewarding breath.

Not five minutes earlier, she had gotten many reports of Evos on lower floors. Since then, she had been trying to get in contact with Six or Rex, but she presumed one of the Evos must have knocked out communications. To get into Providence, they had to be pretty smart. When the reports suddenly stopped after a blood curdling scream, she had started worrying and ran away from her lab to try to help. Except, there was no one to help and no Evos around to kick. Which had made her paranoid. Now, Holiday was locked in a 'one way in, one way out' room with nothing, but an empty tranquilizer gun to help her.

Looking around, she tried again, "Six, come in, please." Static.

Along one of the walls was a small door &, in this moment, she did not need telling twice. She took it. On the other side was another lab, not entirely unlike hers. There was a large window with a huge view of the outside. Looking out, everything looked completely normal. On a countertop, across the room from her, lay a real gun, the kind you kill with. Suddenly, she couldn't be more happy, unless Six randomly walked in & said everything was fine & stop running around like an idiot. She would have hugged him.

As she walked over to the gun, the doors leading to the main hall, oppostie the room, slid open with no footsteps.

_Six!_

She started to twirl around when reality hit her.

_But he's not-_

Holiday barely had time to duck from the attack, but didn't have any to dodge the second. Skalamander hit her in the chest and threw her across the room. Her back hit the counter with loud thud.

She opened her eyes, highly believing she was living on nothing but adrenaline at the moment. Everything was wavy & wobblly, nothing stood right. Laying on the linoleum floor, she looked up to see the barrel of the gun hanging over the edge. She tried to slide her arm up to grab it, but her head violently protested, making the whole thing a slow process.

Skalamander hit her behind the head again, this time successfully knocking her out.

A giant Evo arm busted in through the window, it's hand landing on the floor and breaking through to the rooms below. It's tentacles raced in through the hole in the wall.

o0o

Six took no shame in running away, or in this case, flying away. Especially, against three hundred plus Evos. Rex was right beside him, also taking no shame in flying away as fast as possible.

The teen's mind was wondering around so fast. He even mildly thought of an old interenet joke, about running away from zombies and tripping your partner. He glanced at Six.

_Nah, he'd get free, then I'd never hear the end of it. Wait, what am I thinking?_

"I think my nanites are eating my adrenaline or something," Rex said, voicing his thoughts.

"Obviously," Six stated, "you actually tried to cure some of these things."

"I didn't know that they were all just plants!"

"You would think you'd figure that out after the fifth or sixth one!"

"Well!" _No, Rex! Calm down. The situation stinks, that's all._

He took a breath, and said, "What I meant was, is the fact that I haven't heard from Holiday about it, yet."

Six glanced over. In these kinds of situations, Holiday seemed to 'overreact' to Rex's well being. Depending on the situation, sometimes even his own. This time, they were flying for the lives, through random streets, away from many very large, very strong, very 'hungry' Evos. Rex had a point.

"Holiday," he said into his reciever, with static as a reply. "Holiday, come in," still nothing.

He was about to start getting worried, when Rex cautiously asked, "What's wrong?"

Six looked over to the kid. He had to be strong, especially in front of Rex. Besides, she was at Providence, most likely the safest place on Earth. It didn't matter anyway, she was expendable as an agent of Providence and a doctor. The doctor was expendable,... but Holiday wasn't.

_If something happened to her, our secret weapon would go down the drain._

At least, that's what he kept telling himself. He took care of Rex, because he was the only weapon against the Evos and nanite threat. He took care of and worried about Holiday, because Rex cared about her so much & his job was to keep the weapon stable. That's what he kept telling himself, over and over.

"Communications are jammed," he casually answered, then looked over his shoulder at their pursuers, who were gaining on them, _wonderful._

Rex was looking back, too. "There's just too many of them."

_Too many of them. Too many..._

"That's it!," the agent said, quickly looking over at Rex, "there's a center to all this. Another Evo controlling these."

It hit Rex. "Like in Manhattan! I cured one guy & all the rest were cured. I got ya. Well?"

Six looked over his shoulder again & did a quick count. "Go. I got these."

"Alright," without a second thought on the matter, Rex went into a nose dive up to the sky, to get a better bird's eye view of the situation. Six abruptly turned on a dime, katanas back out, and slammed head on into the Evos.

o0o

"Woah, Six you won't believe this!," Rex said, hurtling toward what he knew to be the 'main' Evo.

"_Try me_," Six's voice replied through the reciever.

"It's the same one," he said, astounded, "It looks just like the same Evo we fought this morning. The one I cured. It doesn't make sense."

"_Sounds like a mystery_," said Six's slightly busy voice on the other end. Rex could tell he wasn't really listening, considering he was fighting all those things. He would have left his partner alone so that he could continue to kill as many Evos as possible, except there were a few promblems.

"This one's bigger, Six, and a lot faster. It's actually trying to get away."

"_Then catch it. I just finished here. I'm headed to you._"

"Alright," Rex replied, but there was something else bugging him. There was no doubt he could catch the Evo, so that wasn't it. As far as it looking like the one from that morning, he could worry about that later. It was something else. Something that he didn't really want to think about.

_Stop wondering about everything & get your head in the game, Rex. Stupid nanites. I wish Holiday would just-_

He gasped and sped up. He had to get to it, right now. There wasn't much time. He had to check on Holiday. That thing was headed in the opposite direction of Providence.

He caught a flash of white in one of it's tentacles & his heart slipped.

Six could see the Evo now, which, admittedly, was pretty fast. Something in it's direction disturbed him, though. Before he could dwell on it, Rex's panicked voice rang in his ear, "_Oh god! Six!_"

"What! What is it!," he replied, starting to panic himself. Rex never sounded like this, ever. A portal opened in front of the Evo, that looked suspiciously like one of Breach's.

"_Six! It's got her! I can't catch it!_"

"Who? Circe?"

"_No! Holiday! It's got Holiday! And she's hurt! I can't catch it, Six!_"

Something happened to Six, that hadn't happened to him in years. His heart dropped. After a millisecond of hesitation, he sped up.

"Calm down! She's not going anywhere!" There was no way in hell he was going to let her go anywhere.

He quickly caught up to Rex, who was quickly catching up to an unconcious Holiday. Six debated on cutting it's limb off, but at that speed, he was more likely to hit her than the Evo. The hard way, then.

The Evo was already half-way through the portal. Holiday was at arms length away from each them. Rex stretched his arm to the the tentacle wrapped around her. If he could just barely touch it, he could cure the stupid thing. Six, on the other hand, was reaching out to Holiday.

Rex was the first one to start screaming, "Holiday! Wake up!"

She did look horribly white and blood stainded the back of her coat. Her hair was undone, flying through the air, and pieces of her clothes were ripped. She even had a few stratch marks on her face. Six knew you didn't get these wounds from simply being 'knocked out'. _She fought back_. The thought just worried him more and looking at her still body...

"Holiday!," he started screaming with Rex, "Wake up! Holiday!"

Pain was shooting through her head to the rest of her body and the screaming didn't help much. She opened her eyes to tell them to 'shut the hell up', when she realized the situation.

Their hands were inches away from her and she could feel her body being pulled through a portal. They weren't going to make it.

She let out a scream, honestly believing that was the last time she would see either of them, and then they were gone.

o0oEnd Flashbacko0o

_Oh yeah._

Holiday, having wasted plenty of time thinking about the past, rolled her head around to worry about the now. Except, she felt like she was hurt a lot worse than the last time she saw Six and Rex.

_Six and Rex._ She remembered that they looked hurt and ragid, and extremely worried. Actually, Rex was worried. Six looked... angry. Incredibly angry. Probably at her, for not being prepared for something like that.

Her eyes still refused to work properly. She heard a door open a few feet away from her with heavy footsteps coming closer to her. This time, Holiday knew it wasn't Six & her heart sank even lower.

**o0o**

**Oh, wow, long. This is probably the longest chapter I've ever written in a fanfic, ever. But, I just kept typing so... yeah.**

**When Rex is talking about Manhattan, he's referring to episode 2, 'String Theory'. I don't remember the man's name, but it doesn't matter now.**

**The beginning with the Christmas/Birthday list could have made a good one-shot, but *shrug* it's already done.**

**As for that internet joke, it goes "If zombies were chasing us, I'd trip you" with a cute little smile :) I love that joke.**

**Oh, and Breach is around in this fic. I thought it up before the episode 'Breach', so she was in it originally. Plus, she's awesome, so we gotta have her.**

**This story is going to have two parts (the second involving Circe), but I don't think that I'm actually going to divide it up. It'll just have two climax's instead, lol.**

**Read & Review =3**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm still in shock from all of the reviews! Lol This chapter probably won't be as long as the last one (which was insanely long for me), but it'll still be enjoyable. :) Thank you all for reading and loving this fic, makes me all warm inside.**

**Btw, I'm really happy everyone liked my Gummy Bear fic. If you haven't read it, you should. It is absolutely hilarious. I have read it well over 20 times & I wrote it. XD**

**o0o**

The portal closed so suddenly, there was no time to think. Both Six and Rex dived forward and hit the ground. Rex's Boogie Pack was destroyed. He got up in a frinzy. While feeling his nanites going just as crazy as he was, the teen ran over to where the portal had been, panicking and hypervinalating. To calm himself, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

_Calm down, you need to calm down. What can you do? What would Six do? Wait, he's-_

The panicky teen looked over to his partner. The hoverboard lay a few feet away from him. Six was on his back, looking up at the sky, not moving a muscle.

_Oh, god! He's freaking out! Okay, Rex, calmness. Holiday taught you some techniques, rememb- Oh, god! Holiday! What do I do? Shut up! You are no help to anyone if you keep this up!_

Since Six was just laying there for the time being, Rex decided to go ahead and take the initiative. Trying to think as clearly as possible, he bent down to the ground & put his hand on it, letting his nanites pour in & dig up any information they could find.

Six was looking at the only cloud in the sky. He knew that damn cloud was plotting against him. It just wanted to put the icing on his 'what a wonderful day Agent Six was having' cake. It absolutely refused to move in front of the sun. Flat out refused. Suddenly, he wanted to skewer that cloud.

He was so pissed right now. At everything. Apparently, Providence was a 'safe place'. Oh yeah, you could smell the safety there. No telling how many people were dead. Not to mention, the Pack & Van Kleiss. What could they possibly want with her? To get to Rex? Which lead him to be angry at the kid. Though, he knew he shouldn't. Rex was in the same water he himself was. But, dammit, he had to be mad at someone.

Oh, and Holiday! She's a highly trained force to be reckoned with. He even fought along side her. Hell, she saved him once. Eventhough, that was going through his mind, and eventhough he really, really wanted to be pissed at her, too, he just couldn't bring himself to be angry with her. He could hardly bring himself to think about her without regret and self-loathing washing through his body.

Instead, he took his frustrations out on the ground, expecially since he couldn't reach that damn cloud. He quickly spun around and dug his katana through the rock-hard Earth, effectively scaring Rex. Six darted his eyes up to the boy, grinding his teeth. Rex looked scared, not of him, but for Holiday. Six was scared, too.

He stood and took his katana out of the ground, trying to stay calm about their current situation. Rex said, in wavering voice, "I tracked them. Abysus."

_Figures. What on Earth could Van Kleiss want with her?_

He tried to believe that Kleiss wanted her knowledge of nanites. Tried to believe that they didn't meet at that party. That Kleiss wouldn't hurt her.

He was incredibly grateful when a voice rang through his reciever to put a stop to his thoughts, but suddenly wasn't so grateful. "_This is Knight. You and Rex get back to Providence_."

Lovely, it was everyone's favorite person in the world. Six put a finger to his ear, "What happened?"

"_Some Evos managed to infiltrate the lower levels. Minor casualties_."

Right, to Knight & Providence, something happening to Holiday was only _minor_. Obviously, White wanted Rex back, before either found out about the situation & gone looking for her. Except, they already knew. Six reminded himself once again, how much he hated White Knight.

"_Six. You and Rex return at once, that's an ord-_" He took the reciever out of his ear, threw it in the air, and sliced through it with his blade.

Rex, confused, took his reciever out, too. "What was that?"

Six took the teen's receiver, dropped it on the ground, and smashed it. "Something about orders. I didn't really hear them, because the signal cut out. Abysus, huh?"

Rex looked up at Six, with even more respect for the man than he already had, and said, "Yeah. We should get moving." He closed his eyes and pushed out all thoughts about the situation as possible. His Boogie Pack came back & he started hovering a inch or two above the ground.

Six, already on the hoverboard, headed off, with Rex right behind him.

o0o

She opened one eye, just enough to see the figure of Van Kleiss approaching her. The pain of the light made her quickly close her eye again and she could hear his chuckle beside her. Oddly enough, he then walked out.

After gathering her breath and slowing her heart rate a little, she realized a number of things.

One being that she wasn't laying on her back, in fact she wasn't touching the ground. Opening her eyes with a quick inspection told her that Kleiss had trapped her in his vines. They wound around her legs and arms, to the point where she couldn't move.

From the smell of the air, a scent of death and dust, she quickly guessed she was in Abysus. Especially, since Van Kleiss was there.

The last thing she noticed were her injuries. Her right arm was all bloody and it hurt just laying there. Her stomach felt bruised, almost like internal bleeding. Plus, she knew that blood still drained down her neck from that tango with Skalamander earlier. Holiday didn't know how she got the injuries, but that wasn't what scared her.

The fact that she felt fine, scared her. There was a pool of blood beneath her, no doubt her own, since it was still dripping from her fingers and hair. Being a doctor, or just a mildly educated person for that matter, she knew that she should be dead. Except, she wasn't. Something was keeping her alive and she was scared to find out what.

The door opened and Van Kleiss walked back in. Still breathing heavily, she looked at him with loathing, while he simply smiled.

"Doctor Holiday, was it? It's been a while," he said, looking up at her.

She spat on him in response.

He continued to smile and wiped it away. "You seem a bit edgey."

"What do you want with me? Rex?," she asked fiercely, her voice more scratchy than she thought it'd be.

"Rex is only a part of what I have planned. You are going to be," he said, raising his metallic arm, "my new secret weapon." He stabbed the points into her abdomen and she begin to scream while blue lines ran through her body. As fast as it started, he pulled away.

The lines faded and Holiday gasped for breath. "I have no active nanites," she managed to say in between breaths.

"Yet," he replied as he began to walk out.

She knew exactly what was going to happen. Her brain going into overdrive, she did the first thing she could think of. Beg. "Providence won't come for me, you might as well kill me." It was the truth and it was better than going through that again.

Kleiss stopped and turned to her. "Well, I'm not exactly expecting the calvary."

"Rex won't come. Six won't let him."

He let out a wild laugh and continued walking to the door. "Please," he said, leaving, "Agent Six is the one I'm expecting to kick down the door."

He was gone.

Holiday dipped her head. Providence wasn't coming for her, neither was Rex. She didn't really consider Six an option, not anymore. Van Kleiss was going to kill her. What was he thinking? Not active yet?

_Psychopathic bastard._

That language was in order.

Looking down, the pool of blood had only gotten larger and she was starting to get sleepy. Insanely scared of falling asleep in Abysus, she did the only thing that usually kept her awake. She started singing.

"I'm falling to pieces... falling..."

o0o

Rex and Six had both been quiet for the entire trip. Neither wanted to say anything, for fear of the other freaking out.

Rex looked over at Six, trying to stay calm. Whenever he got scared in any situation, he would always look over to his overly unemotional mentor. Usually, that would tell Rex that the situation wasn't that serious, as long as it could be handled.

That didn't work this time. Six looked worried, horrified, and incredibly pissed off. Normally, it was hard to get any reading out of Six, but not this time. Rex knew that his partner did have a heart, no matter how hidden it was, but he didn't expect this kind of reaction.

_He must really care about her. I never noticed it, but then again, how could anyone? Six is... well, Six. He's trained for stuff like this, maybe he's slipping on the whole 'emotion control' thing. Doesn't matter. When we get there, I'm sure he'll be more than ready to fight._

He looked over at Six again. For no real reason, the term, '_people who go looking for blood, find it_' came to mind.

"Six," he said, starting to be worried again, "I know what the plan is, but-"

Six sharply looked over at him, "But?"

The teen couldn't look at him and keep his nanites in check at the same time, so he looked away. "But, well, it's Circe. I mean, I know she wouldn't do this. Van Kleiss keeps a lot of secrets from her and-"

Rex looked over at the man, who was actually waiting for him to continue, which he did, "just, don't hurt her. Ok?" He knew the agent well enough to know that he wasn't going to Abysus to beat up some Evos and save the princess. He was going to kill someone. Most likely, Van Kleiss.

Six stayed quiet for a second. He knew the girl meant a lot to Rex and, of all the rambles about her he had to sit through, she didn't sound like an evil mastermind. Besides, she was a kid. "I won't touch her," he promised.

Rex let out a massive sigh of relief, believing his mentor's words to the ends of the Earth, then sped up.

o0o

Holiday was never one for that damsel in distress crap. Once recovered from her emo-ness, she had decided that she had, quite frankly, had enough. If no one else was going to save her, then she'd just have to improvise, blood loss or not.

From all her wiggling, the vines had torn into her skin, causing her to bleed more, but it still didn't feel that bad. Keeping those kinds of thoughts in the 'it's a miracle' folder in her head, she kept squirming.

She had managed to knaw off (yes, chew) one around her injured shoulder and was working on loosening one around her left hand, when another had suddenly wrapped itself around her neck and started to squeeze.

Van Kleiss walked back in, watching her wiggling suddenly stop and her gasp for air. He loosened her neck a little, "you really are an agent of Providence. I'm surprised you have such moxy, really."

"Let me free and I'll show you how much moxy I got," she verbally growled at him. She wasn't scared of Van Kleiss. In fact, if she wasn't bound, she knew she could kick his ass.

He chuckled in response. Then, he actually took a good look at her and said, "you don't believe me. You don't think that I will activate your nanites."

"It's impossible," she informed him. Being the lead scientist in the field of nanites working for the lead organization that handled the nanites, Holiday figured she knew what she was talking about.

"I beg to differ," he casually said, "I know what powers lay dorment inside all living creatures." He walked closer to her, "that's why you will become so special to me."

_He really is nuts._

She looked away from him.

"Oh, and you don't have to worry about anything," Kleiss continued. "By the time Rex arrives, you power will be in full flourish."

She shot eyes back down to him, "He's not coming and you're insane."

"I hear that a lot," he said, before stabbing her with his hand again. "But the crazy people are the best kind of people, right?"

Holiday screamed until her voice cracked and stopped all together. Instead she just gritted her teeth and tried to drift her thoughts away from the pain, by replaying that song in her head. Over and over.

**o0o**

**Yay! Ok, this one is a little long, but I just kept typing. I'm so glad that I'm really into this story, so that I actually can't wait to get home and work on it. =3**

**So, this chap wasn't as 'exciting' as the last one, but it was informative. Hope you like it, nonetheless. **

**Oh, & if you were laughing at Rex panicking in the beginning of this chap, don't feel bad about it. I was in a happy mood. =D**

**R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey there! I've been updating so fast, I don't really have anything to put up here anymore, lol.**

**Also, I forgot to mention in the last chapter, that when Six was thinking about the party where Holiday & Van Kleiss met, he meant the one in 'Leader of the Pack'. Which I think everyone caught that. How Six knew that Holiday met him? *shrug***

**Btw, I don't know if this is a well known fact of anything, but I caught this awhile back. Holiday's name is a reference from the character 'Doc Holiday' in the famous movie, 'Tombstone' which is about a true story of the OK Corral gunfight. Famous place in history & wicked awesome movie (even if it is a western). Anyway, I just wanted to say, Man Of Action rocks.**

**Lexii- Well, I figured this was different, since Rex was already an Evo in the first place. Good point, though. I didn't really think about it. **

**Thx to everyone for all your reviews! =D**

**o0o**

The shore of Abysus was just as bare as the rest of the land mass. The red dust was easily stirred up. The smell of five year old death hung in the air. Six had been there once and didn't quite consider it one of his 'favorite vacation' spots. Even the sea water had a sickly grey color to it.

The sun bore down heavily on the two, who were just standing there for the moment to try and get their bearings straight. Six looked over at Rex, who was currently doubled over, panting from exertion. With his emotions about Holiday, Rex's nanites were screaming at him. He didn't have time, though.

Rex shook it off and stood up straight, ready to get this over with..., when he noticed what Six was doing.

"Uh, what are you?," he tried to ask, as Six finished taking off his jacket.

"It's too hot here," he explained, while rolling up his sleeves, his katanas laying beside him, "I'm not going to be slowed down by that."

The teen decided to just roll with it, so he took his jacket off, too. Things were about to get dirty anyway.

o0o

The local wood was just as dark and creepy as Rex remembered it.

_Would it kill Van Kleiss to have a flower here and there? Nevermind, it probably would. I wonder if he's allergic to the pollen here? Ya know, since he's connected to the place and every- Come on, Rex! Get in the game! Geez!_

That was the third time that day Six saw Rex slap himself. If it was under any other circumstance, he would die laughing (on the inside) and thank something higher up for giving him that joy, except he knew why Rex kept doing that.

His nanites were going nuts. Usually, if he got overly upset, his nanites would just stop working all together and flatline, like when Noah told him the truth. Instead, he could see that the boy was fighting it off and that it wasn't as easy as it sounded. Six was pleasently surprised Rex hadn't crashed and burned yet, but he figured that it would be soon.

That wasn't exactly the reason he was in such a hurry, though. He had tried stealth, which wouldn't have been too incredibly hard, but he was actually letting his emotions get to him. At the first path they had come across that was closed off due to the vines, he had shrugged it off and went around. Now, he was hacking away anything and everything that was in between him and that creepy castle; vine, tree, Evo, Rex, whatever. Luckily, the teen decided to let him lead the way.

Six knew that Van Kleiss wasn't in the dark about them being in Abysus anymore. In fact, he was fairly sure it was a trap, but without Rex, he had no hope of getting to Holiday.

_Holiday._

The towers of the massive castle stuck out over the trees. They weren't too far off now.

Highly sharp, green crystals shot through the air. Six barely had time to dodge them, but he was just happy they attacked him first. If it had been Rex, then he would be alone right now.

Rex turned his head sharply, the Slam Cannon already eating up the Earth behind him. He shot at the general area that the crystals came from and, just as expected, Skalamander jumped from his hiding place.

Biowulf came from behind them and jumped Rex, who used the Slam Cannon as a shield and pushed the Evo back off of him.

Six ran after Skalamander, who continued to shoot the crystals at him. He dodged everyone one and finally came in range of the thing. He jumped up, planning to take it's weirdly shaped head off, when Breach caught him in one of her portals. She also disappeared through one of her own.

Rex looked around, insanely worried. "What did you do with Six?," he attempted to interrogate, "and where's Circe?"

Biowulf and Skalamander surrounded him from both sides. The first one said, "we aren't paid to be informants."

_I tried. Let's go with Six's plan. They usually work, anyway._

Rex busted out the B.F.S.

o0o

Six's back hit the wall. A quick look told him, he was, in fact, still in Abysus, against the wall of the castle. The worst part was, he wasn't alone.

To Six, Breach was an enemy to be severely reckoned with. He pushed himself off the wall and away from any traps she may have put up. A few portals formed around him.

She jumped down from one, but he was already on high alert. Six brought up his blade to meet her head on, but she bluffed him. Breach disappeared inside another portal she created on the fly and came back out on the other side, managing a round house kick to his back.

He fell forward, but caught himself last second. Doing a dodge roll on the ground, he turned his body back around to her and threw his katana like a kunai. She dodged it, but it cut pieces of her hair. A portal appeared in it's way, and the blade came back around from behind Six.

He jumped and did a flip in the air, effectively catching his blade and landing on both feet, in a fighting position. She screamed and ran at him.

o0o

The buzzsaw roared as Rex cut down tree after tree. He was getting tired of this. Skalamander dodged him the first few times, but Rex got him in the end. Now, he was chasing down Biowulf. Since, it was toward the castle anyway, he figured, why not? Van Kleiss knew they were there. A little destruction never hurt anyone.

Biowulf changed tactics on him, and jumped head on into Rex. Instead of blocking, he dodged by diving in front of himself and cutting a flip. The pack leader turned around and jumped for Rex, who brought his B.F.S. up for blocking.

A portal opened and Six came through, katanas flourishing in the sun. He cut Biowulf's face, effectively leaving a scar and knocking him out.

Breach jumped through a different portal, but didn't expect to see Rex on the other side. He sliced at her, but she ducked last second. Rex's other hand formed the Smack Hand & he punched her head on and she flew back a few feet.

"What happened?," Rex asked, retracting his weapons and turning to Six.

He was about to answer, when he heard a roar behind them. Rex answered his question before he could ask it, "Skalamander." They both turned around wildly, seeing the castle just beyond the trees.

"Come on," Six said, making a run for it, with Rex's heavy footsteps right behind his.

The roar was getting a lot closer. "Forget this," he said to Six.

Six was about to go into some extreme protests. What did he mean forget? Before, he could turn on a dime and put his katana to Rex's neck, the teen came around him with the Rex Ride.

"You coming?," he asked the man. Six suddenly felt incredibly stupid and jumped on.

First the gigantic front wall, then the gate came into sight through the trees. Suddenly, Breach dropped down through another portal, right in front of the entrance. Six jumped off and aimed for her head. She panicked and disappeared, leaving him to fly to a stop by the gate. Rex retracted the bike and slowly backed up to the gate, bringing out the B.F.S. again.

Six turned his back to the entrance to see Breach, Biowulf with a long scar across his face, and Skalamander. Rex started the buzzsaw and Six took his fighting stance.

Then, they heard her scream.

**o0o**

**:D Don't ya hate me? Anywho, this chap is shorter, b/c I didn't really think out these scenes too much. I think they came out pretty decent. The disappearance of Circe will be explained WAY later, when she enters the fic.**

**Noah told Rex the 'truth' in the episode 'Lockdown.'**

**I don't know if Rex can use more than one weapon at the same time (I haven't seen it, yet). So, I'm not sure about that.**

**I don't usually write fight scenes, so I hope it was at least decent. =3**

**New episode tomorrow!**

**R&R ^.^**


	5. Chapter 5

**I have super-duper-rapid-update-syndrome (SDRUS... .) No one really seems to mind though. :)**

**This is one of the chapters I've been waiting on. *giddiness* Hope you like as much as I did thinking it up!**

**Lexii- That makes sense. It doesn't really change the fic, though. I just didn't think about it, is all. All well, that just means that it's not a completely ooc thought on my part =) I stole something from MOA, & didn't know it... now that's pretty cool.**

**Solora- Me too! It is so not weird (hope not) *Eeeks with you***

**Btw, all! My friend (laruna cresent) wrote a hilarious GenRex oneshot involving everyone's favorite pedophile, Van Kleiss! It's called Stress Relief & is highly recommended. XD**

**o0o**

Then, they heard her scream.

Rex quickly turned to look at the gate.

Six suddenly couldn't breathe.

Holiday didn't stop screaming.

The teen spun around to the Pack and switched to the Smack Hand. It started spinning at a dizzying rate and he jammed into the Earth in front of him, creating a wall of dirt between themselves and the enemy.

Six suddenly got back into action, knowing that Rex only bought a few seconds. He spun around to the gate, sliced it open and ran through it.

Rex changed to the Boogie Pack, quickly catching up to his partner. There was still about a football field's length between them and the doors that led to her screaming voice.

"Hey!," Rex screamed over the turbines, and stretched his arm out, "Come on!"

Without another thought, Six replaced one katana and grabbed Rex's arm, knowing he was much faster. As soon as Rex made it halfway down the entrance hall, he flew up at an angle and threw Six, who, at the speed, flew the rest of the way.

The one katana gleaming, he sliced it open and smashed through the door. The screaming suddenly stopped.

Six looked up to see Van Kleiss standing by Holiday with a smile. Holiday. She was white, except for all the blood. Her long, black hair, matted to her face. Her limp body being tangled in the vines. Her arms. Her legs. Her eyes. Her cuts. All that blood.

Six saw red.

He made a mad dash for the smiling psychotic bastard, when Rex suddenly burst through the wall with the spinning Smack Hands. He punched Van Kleiss to the back wall and kept on him.

_Worry about killing him later._

The only thing on the agent's mind, other than a dead Van Kleiss, was Holiday. He ran to her and cut the vines holding her up. Six quickly had to drop his sword to catch her.

Since the pain stopped, she didn't even know there was a world out there, until warm, strong arms wrapped around her. She leaned against him, hearing his heartbeat go insane.

"Christ," she could her him whisper, "Holiday?"

_Holiday? What was he talking about? Is that my name? Yeah... it is. But, who is-_

"God, Holiday. Please, look at me!," he started begging.

_Six?_

Holiday's eyes snapped open, instantly regretting it from the light, but she just had to be sure. She wrapped an arm around him for leverage and dipped her head up to see his face.

_Son of a bitch._

"Six?," she said, before a grin wrapped itself around her face.

Six looked down at her white skin, dark eyes, blood red splotches all over her, and a beautiful smile of her face.

_She's... okay._

Holiday felt insanely stupid to believe that Six wouldn't come for her, but she didn't care how stupid she felt. The rest of the world didn't exist. Six was there and everything was ok.

She felt a stabbing pain in her chest and knew instantly what it was.

_Oh no, no, no._

Six felt her violently flinch and seen her happy face turn dark with worry and fear. She pushed off of him and backed up, holding her injured arm.

"Six, you have to get out of here."

There was a sudden pause in Six's brain. _What?_

"Take Rex and get out of here, now!," she screamed at him, clutching her arm.

"Holiday, wha-," there was a crash behind him as Rex was knocked into a wall, straddling the vines. Six looked over to Rex, who was in a problematic situation, and shifted his attention back to Holiday, who-... _What!_

She stared down at her arm as the index finger started becoming long and pointed, in a very painful way. The arm as a whole twitched violently as she tried to hold it off.

_She's... becoming an Evo? But, then, how did that- No. He didn't. He couldn't... He did, didn't he?_

There was only one way out and that wasn't what Holiday proposed. "Rex!," he yelled over his shoulder, "we're switching jobs!"

She looked up at him with an incredilous look. Even in that dire situation, the first thing that came to her mind was, _Job! Is her serious?_

Six quickly picked up his katana and severed the vines trapping Rex, then stood between him and Van Kleiss. "Cure her, Rex," he said.

The teen looked over at Holiday, who he hadn't got a real good look at, yet.

_Oh god, she looks horrible! Is she hurt? What did he mean by-_

Rex saw her hand, becoming slowly obscured. His eyes widened, but he didn't hesitate. He quickly started to run to her.

Kleiss aimed his vines at Rex again, but Six suddenly stood in the way, hacking them off as they came. Once Van Kleiss let down his offensive, Six told him, "I'm your target, now."

That twitched a small smile out of him. "Are you now?," he said before attacking Six with a flood of vines and pushing him back out into the entrance hall.

Holiday followed the movements as Six was blown out of the room. She gasped, suddenly a lot more worried than before, when Rex ran up to her.

"Holiday?," he said, stopping beside her.

She cringed away from him. "You have to get out of here, Rex, before I completely turn," she said, worry all over her face. She wasn't worried for herself, though she was terrified about what would become of her, it wasn't her main worry. Holiday knew that if Van Kleiss took this much of an interest in here, then she would be powerful and, probably, unstoppable. Rex wouldn't be able to stop her, simply because of their bond. Six... She really didn't know about Six. If she was of 'interest' then she guessed she could beat the agent, but she had no idea if he would... try.

"Come on, it's me," he said, "I can cure you!"

"I don't think I can be cured, Rex."

"Then, at least, just let me try!," he said, holding out his hand.

In that second, looking in his eyes, she knew that it didn't matter what she said. He would tackle her down, if it came to it.

She held her injured arm out to him.

o0o

Six cut a flip and righted himself, just in time to see Van Kleiss appear in front of him, out of the vines.

_That damn smile._

He had never felt like this before. The unconditional hatred for the man in front of him, who would not stop smiling like that. Her face, worried, bloody, and scared, flashed through his mind. He never seen her so scared and he knew that she wasn't scared about what would happen to her. She was scared that she'd hurt, maybe kill, one of her 'boys'. She'd been calling them that for years, and Six didn't mind it. Without realizing it, he actually liked it. Those thoughts just made his chest hurt worse.

In his right hand, he tightened his grip on the hilt of the sword. With the other, he reached up and took off his shades, revealing sharp black eyes. He threw the glasses away and, with a swish of his arm, brought out his other sword.

Kleiss patiently smiled.

Six knew why. It was because she couldn't be cured. That it was already too late. That Kleiss had gotten his way and he and Rex were going to die, by her hands.

Instead, he had a strong trust in the boy and all the faith of the world in her. They weren't going to die.

_I might, but they won't._

He tightened his grip on his left sword and brought them both up in a fighting stance.

"Bring it."

o0o

Blue lines flickered through Holiday's arm, but that's all they managed to do.

She was kneeling on the ground, Rex kneeling in front of her, with her fingers slowly getting longer and traveling up his arm.

"Ugh," he let out another failed sigh, as he reached down to grab both arms and tried again.

She looked down at her arms, the blue lines crawling through them and flickering in and out of existence. What Kleiss did to her was disturbing and painful, but Rex's power was warm and strange. It did hurt, but it was a completely different pain, almost like a good one.

Tears wanted to spill out of her eyes. Rex was getting nowhere, fast, and she was quickly changing. With every second he spent here, meant a few less seconds they had to get away from her. She tried again, pleading with him this time.

"Please, Rex," she begged, looking back up at his sweating face, "Please, just leave, please."

"I can stop it," he said, taking a breath, "but you have to believe me." He looked up at her, terrified, "I can do this, but you have to trust me. You have to believe I can do this, Holiday. You have to let me cure you."

She looked at him, a tear spilling out.

_If it doesn't work, then- No. He won't leave. I have to do this._

She gulped. "Ok, Rex," she said quietly and slowly, "I trust you."

He gave her a sad and wavering smile, then tried again. This time, the blue lines travelled further up her arms and glowed a brilliant blue.

**o0o**

**This is about as short as the last chap, but it's jam packed with goodies!**

**Tomorrow, I have a farmer's market and wedding to go to, so, while I will work on the next chap, I can't promise it'll be up tomorrow or not. I'll try, but we'll see.**

**That new episode was odd and epic at the same time. Kinda scewed up the fic... but who cares! It's a fanfic! :D**

**R&R =)**


	6. Chapter 6

**XD Everyone wants some fluff to go on. Which, it's understandable. I only gave a little dose in the last chap. lol. There is some fluff planned, so don't fret. Btw, we are almost to the mid-point of the fic, so it's not even close to over, yet. There will be fluff, angst, one sided fluff, Circex fluff, a little more angst, and then some more fluff/romance-ness... So... There's the story! I feel like I ruined it or something. XD**

**Lexii- Omg, you're right, about his dad, I mean. I so hate MOA right now for leaving that epic cliff & making more questions. There won't be a new ep for a while... I wanted to throw something after I watched it. lol**

**botgal- I can't go into that . it'll ruin the story. But I wanna .. I'll just tell ya in some later chapters lol**

**Also, you can contract SDRUS by going into severe fan-girl mode with many other fans of the exact same thing, with an awesome story to back it up. OR I could cough on you. But, that would be weird if you told me where you live so I could cough on you... but still! What are total strangers for, huh :D**

**Alright, I rambled enough.**

**o0o**

Six hit the wall with a grunt.

_He's just too fast... and that Damn Smile! Ugh, I have to calm down!_

He ducked from another attack aimed for his head. Upon coming back up, he jumped on top of the vines & ran for that smile. Six jumped off of them and slashed for Van Kleiss' face, when vines from the side hit him again. Once again, he dug one katana into the ground to stop himself from flying.

He'd been fighting like this for at least three minutes, and severely losing. Even he couldn't fight Van Kleiss on 'his turf'. Everything was a weapon & Kleiss used it all well.

_I'm not fighting to win, just to buy time._

Though, it wasn't exactly a bad thing if Six did manage to take his head off. Besides, Kleiss was starting to weaken... then again, so was he.

He made a run for him again, this time actually dodging the attacks sent at him. Van Kleiss made a mad attempt to stop him, but it was too late. Six got up to his face and, in a flash, cut his head off.

The agent barely had time to take a breath, before the body turned into more vines & slammed him against another wall. They retracted and, as Six staggered foreward, some more came down on him from above. He fell on his stomach and the vines retracted again. One sword landed a foot or two away from him, while the other stayed clutched in his hand.

_Oh, yeah. That one hurt._

He managed to lean up on his free arm, when Van Kleiss appeared again, out of the vines.

"The mighty Agent Six," Kleiss said, with a sneer, looking down at Six, "reduced to this for one woman?"

Six looked at him with a piercing glare, but Kleiss continued.

"You can't protect her, that much has already been made clear. Though, I am surprised at the lengths you are willing take for her. You must care about her more than I had originally thought. I can't wait to see your face when you realize she's about to kill you."

Six stood up, pratically growling and gripping the katana he had left with both hands.

"Did I touch a nerve? I didn't know you had one," he asked, mockingly.

Six screamed & lunged for him.

o0o

Alright, she took back what she thought about the 'nice, warm' pain. It still wasn't as bad as Van Kleiss, but Holiday could do without it. Then again, maybe not. She didn't know what the pain was from and that's what got her scared again.

Was the pain from Rex's cure or the Evo breaking out inside? The injured arm had paused in it's transformation, but it didn't go away either, so that wasn't very helpful in detail.

The blue lines went up to her shoulders, but they didn't flicker away anymore and they still glowed a brilliant blue. All the power was making a strong, wild wind around the two of them

She was starting to sweat, when she looked up at Rex's face. His expression was calm and concentrated.

_He knows what's going in me, right? Then, is it working or- No. It has to work._

In the other room, she could hear crashes and scratching of metal against rock. She looked worriedly at the destroyed entrance. That was another thing that made her scared. Six was fighting Van Kleiss, in Abysus, alone. Not to mention, the Pack was likely somewhere nearby.

_Even if he manages to kill Kleiss, the Pack will just jump in._

She shifted her attention back to Rex, who kept the same expression. If Rex left now, he could still get Six and himself out before anything horrible happened. They already passed the barrirer of 'bad', so now she just praying that it wouldn't get any worse. If they left now, they could still make it.

His eyes, suddenly, snapped open and the blue lines turned to a bright white.

The pain. This one was worse. She closed her eyes & doubled over, not knowing whether she was screaming or not. Holiday could feel the lines burning their way over and through her body. Whether it was the cure or the Evo or whatever, she couldn't care less. All she knew was pain.

The light engulfed the room.

o0o

Kleiss dodged the tip of the blade by about half an inch away from his nose. "Even if you managed to cut me again," he said, still dodging and backing away while smiling, "it wouldn't do any good. You can't hurt me and your death has already been signed."

Six severed a vine, that was about spear through him, and kept running for Kleiss. "I'm sure it'll at least make me feel better," he replied, this time actually managing a nice gash across his enemy's chest.

While Kleiss was still slightly stunned, Six took the opportunity to go ahead and cut him in half. The slice went from his right shoulder to under his left armpit. Instead of changing again, his body quickly healed itself and Kleiss sent another sharp vine after Six. This one connected and slashed at his chest, while he was in mid-dodge backing away.

That didn't help with his mood.

He was cut up and bloody, and Kleiss looked just fine, happy even.

That really didn't help with his mood, at all.

A white light slowly glowed out of the room behind Kleiss. He turned to it, the wonder spreading across his face.

Six looked beyond him at the light.

_What's going on? That's never happened before. Is she-_

He snapped his eyes back to Kleiss, who was still distracted, and ran for him again.

Without turning around, his vines automatically protected him and hit Six, making him fly again. He landed on one knee, a little further away than he origianlly was.

Kleiss turned his attention back to him, this time somewhat angry, since he didn't know what was going on. He quickly decided to take care of the agent and fix this himself.

Six stood just in time to see just about all the vines in Abysus headed for him. Instead of thinking he was about to die, something else dawned on him.

_He was just toying with me? Seriously? Alright, that's it._

His eyes darted around the room, in the small window of time he had, and spotted what he needed. He ran towards the vines, ducking down only long enough to grab his second katana, and jumped into action, by hacking the vines away.

It took about three seconds to get rid of all of them. Six landed on one knee again, this time in front of his enemy. Kleiss broke out of his shock and jumped back, away from the agent. Neither, really noticed that the light had already gone away.

He stood back up, looking at an angry and scarred Van Kleiss. That helped his mood. Slowly, Six took his fighting stance again.

Kleiss was just about to say, or rather scream, something, when a pair of Smack Hands slammed into him, sending him flying against a wall.

"There!," Rex screamed at him, panting, "That's for being creepy!"

"Where's-," Six was cut off, his answer standing behind Rex and leaning against the wall, panting herself.

_He did it. She's ok. He really did it._

Holiday gained her composure and glared down Van Kleiss.

He had just managed to get up, only to see his prized project standing there, behind Rex. Six took his place in front of the teen, katanas at the ready. The smirk came back across his face.

Neither Rex or Six had time to stop the white and red flash that ran between them.

"Do you really think-," Kleiss had began, but was cut off by the fist that dug into his face. He was actually knocked back a few inches.

"I knew I could kick your ass," Holiday said, about to punch him again, when Biowulf jumped in. His claws were diving for her, but Six blocked his attack and pushed him off.

Biowulf landed in front of Skalamander and Breach.

Holiday and Six backed off a little, back towards Rex.

Kleiss stood back up, with a slight scowl, wiping away a little bit blood from his bruised lip. "Kill them," he ordered.

Rex still had the Smack Hands out and looked around at the situation. Whatever the situation, it suddenly wasn't nearly as bad anymore. "Good hit," he said, without looking away from the Pack.

"Thanks," she replied, off-handedly.

"Can we toss back compliments later," said Six, back into the sarcasm again. According to him, everything was ok now.

Breach ran at them first, throwing portals around them and disappearing into one.

"Aw man," Rex said, back to whining, looking at all the dimensional portals around them, "doesn't she have any other tricks?"

Six closed his eyes and waited, having gone through this dance a few times. Just like he expected, one of her bigger arms darted for him first. His eyes snapped open and he stabbed her palm. Before, he had almost done that, but wasn't quite sure of what it would really do. At this moment, he didn't really care. It looked to him like a way out. He just hoped he was right.

Breach screamed and the palm of her hand glowed red. The wind picked up around them. Rex sheilded hiimself with his mechanical arms. Six withdrew his sword and grabbed Holiday. The light swallowed the room and, with a blast, disappeared, knocking Breach back a few feet. She held her bleeding arm and looked to where her attacker was.

They were gone.

She screamed an annoyed sound and was about to follow them through a portal, when Kleiss interjected. "No," he said, walking to his Pack, "let them go." He looked at where his project had been and smirked again, "It won't be long, now."

o0o

A resounding blast rang through their ears, and then, it was gone.

Rex slowly let down his make-shift sheild and looked around them.

_Sand. Water. Birds... Is this-_

"The beach!," he started screaming joyously. A quick look around him told him that Six and Holiday were there, embraced, but were still there, and the Pack or Kleiss were nowhere in sight.

"The beach!," he screamed again, this time running in the water and flopping down belly first, then retracted the Smack Hands.

Six and Holiday looked at Rex, who was flopping around in the water, every now and then screaming something, then laughing hysterically.

She allowed herself a small smile, then looked up at Six and her smile only got wider.

He was actually a little worried about Rex's sanity, but figured it's just been a long day. Six looked down at her smiling face and just couldn't let her go, for the second time that day. Without warning, she wrapped her arms around his neck and started laughing, too.

_Ah, what the hell._

He smiled and wrapped his arms more tightly around her, just glad she was there.

Holiday pulled back from him, still smiling, and looked up at his dark eyes. It wasn't everyday that you'd see Agent Six without his shades. Her smile got a little wider and she promptly passed out.

_Holy-_

"Holiday?," Six said, getting worried again. While he was thankful for a distraction, that wasn't really the one he would have picked.

Her eyes slightly fluttered open, and she rolled her head on to his shoulder. "I'm ok," she whispered, still smiling, "just tired. I'm alright."

He let out a sigh of relief and gently layed her down on the sand. Her eyes were still slightly open and her smile never stopped. "Sleep then," he said, a lot more gently than originally planned.

She let her eyes slowly close.

Rex ran up to shore, still in victory mode. He dropped to his knees and started kissing the sand. Then, he shot up and sputtered the sand out of his mouth. Once he was done hacking, he crashed out on his stomach, already snoring and drooling.

Six couldn't help, but smile.

Then, he started to wonder how the hell they were going to get home.

**o0o**

**The fic is not over! This was pretty much the beginning. O.O Shocker! **

**Anywho, there's gonna be some fluff in the next chap. ^.^ Yay-ness.**

**Sorry for the delay, btw.**

**R&R**


	7. Chapter 7

**This chap is sort of a well-needed filler. I think everyone will enjoy it though ^.^**

**Lexii- Camp is a harsh mistress, I hope you come back in one piece. Also, I'll do you proud! I hope you enjoy the chapters to come =)**

**botgal- I'm always quoting Family Guy! XD My friends and family hate it, cuz I do that so often. lol Your review made me laugh :)**

**I cutely named the beginning 'Six's coffee adventure'. XD For absolutely no reason.**

**o0o**

Six rolled over again. He was the top agent for a secret organization. He had coffee to drink, a kid to lecture, a paper to sign, and more coffee to drink. He had to get up.

Slowly, ever so slowly, he managed to crawl out of bed. Noting how sore his chest and back were, he slowly put his clothes on. Taking his glasses off of the small table beside his bed, he walked out of the room.

Eventually, he made it the cafeteria. About three men sat in a corner, drinking their coffee and genuinely enjoying their morning. Six suddenly hated them, and pushed the thought out of his mind.

Just because the morning was about to kill him, didn't mean he had to kill someone else.

He quickly, and descreetly, dashed for the coffee. The main reason he poured it up black, was because he just simply didn't have the stamina of reaching for the cream or sugar. He had been taking it black lately, anyway.

After finally sitting down, a good distance away from those men, he started to let his mind wonder. All of this was so... odd. The entire morning. He never felt like this. Yes, sure, the years were starting to catch up to him, but it was just the morning. Six felt like he was about to die.

The last time he felt like this was during a hangover, a massive hangover, that included a lot of whiskey.

That was right after he had found Rex. He had just found a half dead, ten year-old boy in Ground Zero, who was terrified of everything around him and the first thing that came out of his mouth was, "Dad?" That, followed by strings of 'don't let them get me's, and 'are you one of them's, and a lot more of other traumatizing things.

Six was the only person Rex would trust enough to listen, too. Whether it was because Six looked like he knew what he was doing or because the boy still thought he was his father wasn't incredibly clear at that point. He took Rex to Holiday, who had somehow managed to show exactly how Six felt. Sad, scared, and a little parental.

To keep his emotions in check that night, he had broken out the whiskey and took a sip... then another... then it started getting a little hazy.

Six looked down at his coffee. That was so long ago, though. He remembered the next morning a little too vividly and never touched the stuff again. Besides, he was never really much of a drinker in the first place. That's what Holiday blamed his horrible hangover on.

_Holiday?_

Why did she keep running through his head. That wasn't normal for him either. The first thing he thought about that morning when he got up was, 'is she alright'.

_Why would I think that? Of course, she's alright. Nothing's ever going to happen to her._

He stopped right there.

_Why did I think that? Ugh! Coffee!_

He allowed himself to slump over the table, considering how he felt. He put a hand to his forehead and took a drink of the coffee. It tasted so horrible, but, god, it felt good. At least, it was healthier than whiskey. He took another, bigger sip.

Six's eyes looked around the room, then he took a casual glance at his watch.

Rex wasn't there. By now, he had either seen Rex or heard about something he had done that morning. Usually, neither were anything good, and he would've thanked something for the boy's absence, if it hadn't worried him so much. He hadn't seen the monkey, either.

_Why am I worried about him? He's just sleeping somewhere._

He looked back down at the empty cup. He hadn't even realized he drank it all. With a breath, he pushed out his chair and stood up, knowing that something just wasn't quite right.

Suddenly, as he was walking away from the table, everything started to fall into place. Slowly, everything that had happened, was gradually coming back.

Six stood there, for a second. He faintly remembered seeing bandages on his chest and arm that morning. Why his head and body hurt, why the coffee was so important, why he was so worried about Rex and Holiday.

_Holiday?... Holiday._

His eyes widened. The forgotten cup fell to the floor as Six sprinted out the room, completely forgetting about the men at the table.

Quickly, he took a tight turn, running down the main hall.

_Maybe, I really did just get drunk. That's all._

As much as he wanted to, he couldn't go see Holiday first. What if all of that didn't happen? He'd look like a complete idiot.

_Why do I care what she thinks? Gah! Where's Rex?_

The kid's room finally came into sight. He had managed to stop in front of the door and make it open. As he leaned against the door frame for dear life; the last thing he needed feeling like this was a hundred yard dash; he noticed Rex, still asleep.

The teen was snoring and drooling, still in his clothes from the previous day. His arm limply hung over the side.

_Ok, either all that really happened or... I just got Rex drunk._

"Rex!," Six ordered, the loud voice even hurting himself.

Rex stopped snoring and his eyes cracked open. He leaned up in a yawn. In mid-stretch, he looked over at Six and stopped.

_Wow, he looks horrible._

He noted the scowl on his mentor's face and the rigidness his shape was in. In fact, Rex felt kinda like that, too.

He turned his body, so his feet fell over the side.

"So, where's the fi-," that's when it hit him. Like a brick, or maybe a house.

He stood up and started screaming. It happened so fast, Six almost fell over.

He ran to the boy. "Just take a deep breath or something!," he said, about to start screaming, too.

Rex obeyed and took a deep breath in, then started screaming again.

"Nevermind! Just shut up!," Six ordered.

Rex promptly shut up, taking strangled breaths, trying not to freak out again.

_Oh man! Oh man! Did that really happen? Is she ok? I can't remember! Oh god, what happened?_

He looked up at Six, expression begging for an answer.

Six looked down at him. After a brief silence between the two, the only thing he could think to say was, "We were just drunk, right?"

Rex stayed there with the same expression, then started to ramble. "She was taken. Something about an Evo. I can't remember what happened. I can't remember what I did! Why are we home? Where is she? What's going on?"

In a slightly higher voice, Six lost all composure he had left, "We were just drunk, right?"

The silence came back. Rex opened his mouth to say something, but one look at Six told him, 'no, just no'. Instead, he promptly ran out of the room.

Six stared at where Rex used to be, and quickly ran after him.

o0o

Holiday had finally finished taking another test on herself. She wanted to make super sure that she wasn't an Evo, but everything looked fine and she had started to relax. She was in her lab, alone, on the table that Rex was usually on. Her coat lay over the side of a nearby chair.

She had just finished taking another vitamin B-12 shot, just to make super, super sure. Instead of rolling down her sleeve, she thought the hair should come first. Holiday started gathering up her hair and took the hairband off her wrist and was about to wrap it up, when she heard it. Wild, running footsteps, slowly getting louder.

_Sounds like their meds wore off._

She remembered reading a small medical report that morning, about what the doctors had given Six and Rex. After reading it, she had no doubt that the medicine had quickly finished them off, knowing that was some powerful stuff. They had to feel awful, and yet, they were running to her.

The door swished open and Rex was the first to run in. Upon seeing Holiday, he quickly stopped.

Her hands were still tangled in her hair, but that was all but forgotten. Rex stood there, frozen. She noted the wrinkled clothes and knew he had slept in them.

Six quickly ran in and, seeing Holiday, also froze, right behind Rex. She knew he was staring her down behind those shades.

There was a long silence between them in which no one moved. Holiday looked at them and they looked back at her.

_Well, at least they're alive._

She shrugged it off and looked away to finish up with her hair. Then, she rolled down her sleeve, trying to buy time, but her shirt only came down to her elbow.

She looked back over at her boys. Rex's eyes had gotten a little wider and Six's jaw had gotten a little lower.

"Are you two-," she was cutoff. Rex started screaming.

He stopped, just as fast as he started, and quickly ran around to her left side. "Holiday! Are you alright? Are you hurt?," he rambled, taking her hand in his, about to start crying.

She let out a little smile. "I'm fine, Rex."

"Are you sure?," Six said, on her other side. She jumped a little, he had snuck up on her again.

She was about to answer him, when Rex looked over at the agent. "What should we do, Six?," he asked, worried.

"Guys, really. I'm fi-"

"Check her over," Six ordered. Rex nodded, without a second thought, and checked over her back and side, lifting her arm when needed. Six had grabbed her right elbow and was checking that side, touching a little more than Rex was.

"Guys. Really. I'm-"

"She looks alright on this side," Rex said.

"Check her legs."

Holiday quickly remembered she was wearing a skirt and noticed that they both seemed to be pretty detailed in their search. Locking up her arms and legs, she managed to say, "I'm fine!," with a slight blush.

"Really!," she said, looking at both of them, while giving a small smile. "I've checked through everything. I really am ok."

That starred down at her and a second of silence ran through the room. Six quickly looked over at Rex, "hold her down."

"What?"

"Alright. Holiday hold still."

"What? Wait. No. Wait. NO!"

She was holding Rex off with one hand on his head, his arms stretched out to her. Six looked just as stoic as ever.

"I am a doctor! I can promise you, that I'm fine." Rex backed off a little and she looked at both of them. "I promise, I'm fine. I'm not going anywhere," she tried again, with her smile. Holiday couldn't help but smile. She had missed them so much.

The thought of him holding her down instead, flickered through Six's head. Then again, Rex probably wouldn't be the best person in the world to give Holiday a full medical exam.

_I'm not going anywhere._

He dropped his shoulders a little. Six knew she wouldn't hide anything like that from them, especially himself. So, he let it go.

"Alright," he said.

Holiday let out a sigh of relief, knowing that if Six had given up, Rex hopefully would, too.

The teen looked between the two. Six seemed calm. Holiday seemed alright. Everything was really ok. He promptly dropped to his knees, completely relieved. Then, he suddenly looked up at Six.

"You!," he said, again with that accusing finger, "You got me all worked up!"

"Me?," Six actually shot back, "You didn't remember anything! You're the one that got me worried!"

Holiday massaged her temples, still smiling. It seemed Six had changed a little of his composure, at least around the two of them, but she wasn't complaining. Although, if they kept arguing like this, she'd have to think of something.

**o0o**

**Ok, so not the fluff I promised. That'll be in the next chapter, SORRY! Anywho, this was originally planned in the story, I just thought it would be much shorter than this.**

**Alright, so, if Six seems at a slight ooc-ness, it's because of everything that has happened. I suppose he realized and accepted how much he cares about them.**

**I think that's it. Until the next chapter!**

**R&R**


	8. Chapter 8

**Mirror's Mirage- That is an excellent question. :D I have no idea... loop hole .**

**Shyma- Probably so. I suppose we'll just see what happens.**

**Ugh, I got SDRUS again... I just can't leave this story alone lol**

**o0o**

The day had slowly wound down to night.

During the day, Holiday had noticed subtle changes in 'her boys'.

Rex was just as clingy as always and once he found out she was fine, he hadn't pressed the subject at all. Though, it was unmistakable that he had suddenly become a bit overprotective of her. He had basically followed her around all day. She sneezed once and Holiday had never seen him move so fast. In a second, he was right beside her, with a tissue in hand, making sure she was alright. She had to stop him from calling Six and telling him that they 'had a situation'.

Six. Six was noticeably different, but it was like he was trying to hide it. After their little 'medical exam' that morning, he had stayed away from her. Like he was avoiding her. First, he makes it painfully clear how happy he is that she's back, then avoids her like she's a disease or something. In fact, she was walking down the hall and he was walking the other way. They would have passed each other, but he seen her and quickly dodged into some random door. He tried to make it look casual, like that's where he was going, but Holiday highly doubted there was something important for him to do in the broom closet. She had just let it go, but now she wished that she hadn't

Since he had avoided her all day, she knew he would turn up soon. They still had work to do, and he hadn't come to get the recent medical report, yet. He probably thought that she would've gone to bed by now & just left it on the desk, but no. She was not going to give up like that so easily.

Holiday had started to think that maybe he wasn't coming. It was late. The lights were off, save for the small light on her desk. The radio still played softly in the background.

She still had things to do. Since she got home, Holiday hadn't gone to see her sister, yet. Plus, she had an audience with White in the morning.

Finally, she gave up and decided to just go to the Hole for a few minutes, then head straight to bed. She was about to rise from her chair, when her song came on.

Holiday stared at the radio. That song. It didn't remind her of the whole 'being captured and almost turned into an Evo' thing, like she thought it would. It reminded her of Six and Rex saving her. Yeah, Rex did actually 'save' her, but the song reminded her more of Six than anything else.

She still felt horribly guilty for believing that they wouldn't come for her. Well, that Six wouldn't. That, and getting captured, in the first place, and putting them through all of that.

_"I'm still alive, but I'm barely breathing"_

She rested her chin on her hand and stared blankly at the radio, her mind going in about four different directions at once.

_"Just praying to a god that I don't believe in_

_Cuz I got time while she got freedom_

_Cuz when a heart breaks, no it don't break even."_

_Why does that remind me of him so much?_

"You're still listening to that?"

Holiday jumped, she hadn't even heard the door open that time. Calming herself, she turned around to face him.

Six just stood there, like nothing happened. Like he hadn't just purposely snuck up on her again. Like he wasn't a paranoid wreck just a few hours ago. Like she hadn't almost died the day before. He was just Agent Six. At least, on the outside, he was.

She stood up, to get the report from the desk beside her. "I happen to like that song," she answered, not looking at him.

_Two can play at that game!_

He followed her. "Isn't it a little late, doctor?," he asked, just managing to keep his voice as unemotional as ever.

"It's not that late," she defended, straightening the papers. She held the paper work out to him, but he didn't take it.

"You're were about to go down there, weren't you?," he said. Six knew she hadn't had time to go check on her sister, yet. He also knew that the Petting Zoo was even more dangerous at night.

From the sudden daggers she shot at him with her gaze, he had guessed he was right.

Holiday was about to shove the papers down his throat.

_How does he always know these things?_

Six was going to object, but her glare told him 'Don't. Even. Say. Anything.' He promptly closed his mouth and took the papers.

She had trained him well.

_"Her best days will be some of my worst_

_She finally found a man that's gonna put her first_

_While I'm wide awake, she's no trouble sleeping_

_Cuz when a heart breaks, no it don't break even."_

"What?," she asked him.

Usually, he would take what he needed and promptly leave the room. From the way he had been acting all day, she thought he was going to leave the vicinity, but he hadn't moved.

Her words jogged him back to life.

_Hmm? What?_

Why hadn't he left? Why didn't he move? What was he just thinking about?

After a quick look around the room from under his shades, nothing really brought back the memory of whatever he was just thinking about. About to take his awkward leave, he looked down at her to tell her 'good night and be careful', when his throat cought and no words came.

Now he remembered. Her eyes. That's what stopped him. Except, he didn't know why. They weren't remarkable or anything, it was just her eyes. Beautiful, deep, brown eyes that he thought he was never going to see again.

She thought about saying something, but the fear that he might stop and run away made her be quiet. He had somehow gotten awfully close to her. They were about an inch apart. No, closer than that. Somewhere in the middle, he held her gently by her elbows. Faintly, she wondered where those papers had gone.

_Probably out the window or something. Is he- Is he leaning in? No way. Not Six._

Without thinking, she had leaned in herself.

_"What am I supposed to do when the best part of me, was always you?_

_And, what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up that you're okay?"_

From the direction of the light, and the close proximity, she could see his eyes. She knew that look. It wasn't sadness, or lust, or anger, or worry, or anything she had expected to see in his eyes at that moment. It was a look that she never expected to see from Six, especially for her.

Not even an inch away from her lips, all the little alarms in his head suddenly started going off.

_What- What am I doing? Did I start this? What am I doing?_

He stopped with tremendous effort, but just couldn't bring himself to pull away. "I'm glad you're alright," he whispered.

_Oh god, Six. Just shut up and leave._

Holiday was still in la-la-land. It took all the stamina she had not to grab his tie and pull him in, but he had stopped. She knew why, but it just... wasn't right.

"Six," she whispered, but didn't really know what to say. She could still see his eyes, and they refused to look back at her.

He was about to say something, but instead, he listened to the little voice in his head and promptly left in a flash.

That time, she heard the door close. Holiday was still on the stunned side and figured that was just one of those things that didn't happen and will never happen again, but...

_"I'm falling to pieces, yeah."_

She looked over at the door he had just left through. That look he gave her. It wasn't passion, or joy, or concern. It was love.

_"I'm falling to pieces."_

o0o

Six made it back to his room, locked the door, slumped against the wall, and let out all the air he had been holding since he entered her lab.

_What was that, Six? Huh? What did you do?_

He sat on the floor and took his shades off.

He knew what that was. He wasn't some confused teenager, he knew exactly what that was. All day, he had been avoiding her for fear of him freaking out over her condition again. Finally, he had gained his composure long enough to go in, get those papers, and get out.

Now, the paper work was on the floor in front of him, completly forgotten. He looked up at the ceiling.

Long before any of this 'Van Kleiss' business had started, he knew to stay away from her. He knew that she could push just the right buttons to make him feel... well, anything. Sympathy, compassion, and now!

_Damn women. No. Not women. Just her. Just Holiday._

Great! Now, he was thinking about her again.

o0o

It was early and Holiday hadn't gotten much sleep the night before.

_I wonder why. _

She had made a point to go around all of Six's routes that morning, just to get to White Knight's office. She was a little worried about the meeting, knowing what it was about. She shrugged off her ridiculous fear, and walked in.

Knight was already online. "You wished to see me?," she said, back in professional mode.

"Yes, Doctor," he said over the line. "I now know everything that had happened in Abysus. That Rex had... cured you. Except, we have seen this method of changing people, like yourself, before. We know the risks."

By 'we', she assumed 'him', since she had never heard of seen something like this.

"Therefore," he continued, "we're going to have to let you go."

Holiday's mind stalled.

"Sir?," she asked, at a slight confusion.

"I'm sorry, Holiday. You're fired," he plainly said.

"Fired?," she asked again.

_Wait. This is Providence. I'm being fired from Providence._

She quickly turned to see the locked door behind her. A few of the panels on the walls opened, revealing nothing, but red-dot lasers pointed all over her body.

"I know this wasn't your fault," he said, completely uncaring, "but you understand."

His signal cut out. She spun around to face the door, knowing it was already hopeless.

She reached out her hand and started to run to it. Without realizing, she screamed.

"Six!"

She heard a loud, terrible sound.

Then a long, terrible silence.

Then, nothing.

**o0o**

**Yeah.**

**I'm ready.**

**Let the flaming burn.**

**Just remember, people! The fic is not over, yet!**

**R&R**


	9. Chapter 9

**If you're still reading, then that means you are loyal & have trust that this is gonna rock. That, or you just gotta see what happened after that huge cliff thing.**

**alwayslost- Actually, I watched an amv to try to figure out the color of her eyes XD They looked brown, so that's what I went with. I'm really not sure.**

**o0o**

It had been two weeks since Holiday had gone missing.

No one had told them anything. She just wasn't there anymore.

After the second day, Six had taken Rex aside. He told the boy that he was going to find her and didn't know how long he'd be gone. That he needed Rex to cover for him, and that he'd be back, with Holiday, in no time.

That was two weeks ago and Six hasn't turned up either. He refused to get worried about them, knowing that Six could handle it & that he was needed there, at Providence.

So, Rex covered for him. It didn't take a genius to know that he was hiding something, but no one cared to know what. Except, White Knight, but Rex had kept it up. Besides, White knew something about her.

Since Six wasn't there, he had done a quick snoop around Providence base, turning up absolutely nothing. He had even made his way down to the Hole, to see her sister. She almost looked as worried as he was.

They had replaced Rex's doctor the same day that they had noticed she wasn't there. The new man didn't spend nearly as much time in the lab as Holiday had, which left the place a hollow room. For some reason, Rex kept thinking he might find her in there and kept snooping it out, or just sitting in there, hoping she'd turn up.

At least Six was out, doing something about all this. He felt so useless.

He walked in her lab, for the hundredth time that week, and suddenly noticed him. Six. Rex couldn't speak, the man hadn't noticed him walk in, yet.

Six was sitting on the exam table, shades dangling in one hand, his other pinching the bridge of his nose. He was hunched over and looked so worn out.

_He couldn't find her._

Rex barely managed to swallow the lump in his throat. Just because he didn't find her didn't mean she was... gone. Right?

"Six?," he said. The agent didn't move.

After a long silence, Six turned his head away from Rex. "I couldn't find her," he replied, barely over a whisper. "I looked everywhere. She's just-"

"No," Rex interrupted, "Not after everything. The world's a big place, right? I'm sure she's alright. She has to be."

Six realized that Rex had come to the same conclusion that he had, except the kid refused to face it. Providence, or rather Knight, was behind her disappearance. If that was the case, Rex had figured that she had been reassigned, because her relationship with himself had put her, and then them, in harm's way.

Six figured it meant she was dead. He didn't have the heart to just flat-out tell the kid, or himself. It was the 'not knowing' part of it. The part that had kept him wide awake for the past two weeks. He had thought about getting drunk again, but that just reminded him of her, so he just went back to his job and Rex. Like that didn't scream 'Holiday' wherever he went.

There was simply nothing else he could do. That was exactly why the emotional contact was such a negative to him. In his line of work, no one lived forever.

But, she was a doctor. Not a soldier, not a killer, just a doctor.

Maybe, it just didn't have time to set in, yet.

He stood up, keeping the composure in check, and started walking out.

"Six?," Rex said again. He stopped walking, but didn't turn to the boy.

"I think...," Rex started to say it, but lost his voice. One look back up to his mentor, told him something. He managed to contiuned, "I really do think she's ok. She promised, you know?"

She did promise, didn't she?

Six slowly turned his head, to look at Rex. The boy, for once, looked stronger than he did. Looking at him, he thought that, maybe, she really was alright, wherever she was.

He gave the kid a wavy smile, put his shades back on, and walked out of the room.

Rex watched him leave and never thought that someone like Six could break.

o0o

The door closed behind him. Six had made it to his room without going completely insane. Woohoo.

Without turning the light on, he took his jacket off and sat down on the bed. Putting his hands together, he rested his head with the weight of his arms and just stared at the wall.

Was she ok? If so, where was she? If not, then... how? When?

He had a feeling, like a rock in his chest, that knew that answer. Random words swam around in the back of his mind, and they knew the answer. His entire being knew the answer. Instead, he just kept staring at that one spot on the wall. His mind went blank and he didn't know how long he had stayed there. Hours? That's what it felt like.

Whether it was his mental walls crashing down around him or that he had finally gone insane, he didn't know, but the words had suddenly come to the front of his mind.

_She's gone and she's not coming back._

They didn't hurt like he thought they would. They didn't sting. They didn't do anything. He knew why, and as soon as he thought it, the phrase came back around.

_Holiday is dead and I will never see again._

That hit.

_She will never go check on her sister again. She will never worry over Rex again. I will never take up for her again. She will never cure her sister. She will never go back home. She will never know... the way I felt... The way I feel. I didn't tell her. I didn't show her. Now, she's gone. She's never coming back._

He quickly pushed the thoughts away before he finally snapped. The only change in himself was that he was breathing more heavily, but other than that-

_Am I crying?_

He dipped his head down and rested his tired eyes behind the palms of his hands.

_Yeah. I'm crying._

Sitting there, in the dark, he remembered the weirdest thing. An old saying. It went something like 'if you have ever lost someone close to you, then you know the feeling all to well, and, if you haven't, then you can't even begin to imagine it'. It was a strange feeling. Yeah, there were tears, but he didn't feel sad. Not guilty, or scared, or angry. He just felt so... numb.

It hurt.

His mind started to wonder around again.

o0o

It hurt so much.

Eyes cracked open to reveal too much light. Body incredibly stiff. Head hurting so much.

A shadow of a man washed in through the light.

"Good morning, dear," he said, in a familiar and deep voice. It made her cringe for no real reason.

He even looked familiar.

She looked around the room she lay in. Yellow light. The smell of dust. Large, brick walls. It was so familiar.

The woman sat up, her long, black hair waving out behind her. Looking down, she noticed she wore jeans and a deep, red blouse.

She looked up at the man. He seemed familiar enough, he must know her. "Who am I?," she asked.

"I thought that you'd forget," he said with a slight frown, then continued, "You're name is Em."

_Em? That didn't seem right._

"Kleiss," a voice said across the room. Now that name, she recognized, but couldn't place it. She looked over to the voice. It was a young girl with black and red hair, looked no older than fifteen maybe. The girl told 'Kleiss', "she needs her rest."

"Right," he said, smiling to the girl, then back to the woman. "I'll see you again soon, my dear," he told her before walking out.

The girl walked up to her with, what look like, medicine. She didn't seem as familiar as the man. "Who are you?," she asked, starting to get a little scared.

The girl looked up to meet Em's eyes, "I'm Circe."

**o0o**

**I know, it's super short. The next will be longer.**

**Six's reaction was... horrible to write out. That's why this chap is so short, it's just too damn sad.**

**We're gonna stray away from Rex and Six for a while, and focus on Kleiss, the pack, & 'Em'.**

**:D**

**Enjoy that.**

**R&R**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for all the huge cliffs lately. It's getting good, though.**

**alwayslost- They were lazer red-dot sights. They're on guns (mostly automated guns) to pick out their target. This chap will explain a little, but it'll all be cleared up later.**

**o0o**

"So," Em began, thinking that maybe she had at least figured this one out, "I'm an Evo."

"Yeah," Circe nodded, walking beside her, "I think so, anyway."

Em slowly looked down at the girl. "What do you mean, you think so?," she asked.

Over the last few days, Em had found a, sort-of, friendship with the girl. Besides, Circe seemed like the only normal & sane person around. The woman clung to her like glue.

They were currently walking through the nearby forests, away from the rest of the Pack.

"I'm just saying," she defended, "that most Evos have, like, a physical thing, but you!" She looked up to Em, who looked down at her. "You're like, I don't know, physic or something."

After blowing a piece of hair out of eyes, Em said, "I have no idea. I mean, I never heard of physics before."

Circe stopped walking. "You lost you're memory," she said, "When you woke up, you never heard of Google before."

"You still haven't explained to me what Google is."

The teen face palmed, again. She liked Em, but half of the time, she felt like a baby sitter.

"It's-," she started to explain, "oh, nevermind."

"Circe," Em said, leaning next to the girl, "you promised that you'd help me get my memory back."

She had promised. "I don't think Google is going to help you, a whole lot," she replied.

After that little promise, Em had started asking all of the questions known to man. Circe had guessed that Em must have been a smart person, because half of the questions were completely beyond her. Then, sometimes, something like this would come out of the woman's mouth. What's Google? How many legs do dogs normally have? If two trains were traveling sixty-five miles per hour... yada yada.

_Yeah, I've heard of amnesia, but this is pushing it._

Sometimes, Circe wondered if Em was just messing with her. Then again, the woman would give her that blank face every now and then.

"Aren't there some Evos around here?," Em said, pulling the teen out of her thoughts.

"Uh, yeah, I think so," she responded. That was another thing with the woman. Whether it was fighting or grabbing something across the room, she loved to use her powers.

Em ran over to a nearby clearing, Circe right behind her, and waited, her expression overflowing with joy. "You know," the teen said, "you could just do normal physic stuff, like reading minds or picking cards or-"

She was cut-off by the blank stare she was recieving. "Just saying," she said again, before transforming her mouth to call it out.

Em covered her ears, while Circe screamed. As soon as she heard the Evo coming closer, the girl changed her face back to normal and stood behind the older woman.

The worm-like Evo, as huge as the castle itself, jumped over the trees and started diving for them at an incredible speed.

That was another thing with Em. She was just a little bit too daring.

"Em," Circe said, when the Evo was suddenly getting closer.

Nothing.

"Em...," she said again, about to runaway.

_Why does she do this to me? I know she can stop it. Oh, wow, it's right-_

"Em!," she screamed.

About a foot away from them, the Evo suddenly hit an invisible wall. At the speed it was going, it just crunched up. Em moved her wrist at the Evo; the thing flew back and hit the ground hard. Circe assumed it was dead. She hated those worms anyway.

The girl looked over at the woman with a piercing glare. "Don't do that!," she told her.

"Do what?," Em asked, looking down at her, "I stopped it, didn't I?"

"That was close, though."

"Aw, we're alright," she said, with a smile, then she looked over at the Evo, a little worried. "That wasn't a person, right?"

"No," Circe said, starting to calm down, "it was just a worm."

"Oh, good, then," she said, back with the smile. Em walked passed her, patting the girl's shoulder as she went. Circe, somewhat relunctantly, followed.

"I'm not doing that again, by the way," she told her, shuffling her feet behind the woman.

Em was looking up at the sky, "that's what you said last time."

"Last time, it was still at least a yard away," she shot back. That's when she noticed the woman's expression. Looking up at the sky, she had that look. Either she was about to ask another crazy question or she was about to-

"Hold on," Em told her, as she wrapped her arms around Circe.

"Uhh-," was all the girl managed to get out, before they were both flying through the air. The teen quickly noticed that the ground was getting further and further away. She started screaming.

"Are you insane? What are you doing? Put me down! No wait, don't drop me! Just put me down! What are you doing?," she started her rambling.

"It's the sky," Em said, over the sound of the wind, "I don't remember it looking like that."

"You could have asked that on the ground!"

"I just want to see what's above the clouds."

"No oxygen, that's what! Now put us back down!"

Em stopped in mid-flight and looked over at the girl, who was clutching at her for dear life.

"Are you-," she started to ask, and then just went with it, "Are you scared of heights?"

"No!," she screamed back, "I'm just scared of the physcopathic woman that can fly! I mean, come on!"

"You know, even if I happened to let you go, you still wouldn't fall."

"There is a such thing as gravity!," she told her, still screaming.

"Why do you keep screaming?"

"Why are we having a conversation miles above ground level?"

Em shrugged, "Good as place as any. Alright, we'll go back."

"Slowly," Circe corrected.

As they slowly started to descend, Em said, "I wouldn't have let you fall. I could have caught you... with my mind!" She loved saying that.

"Whatever," the girl said, still a little shaken up, "just put me down."

Em chuckled and gently put Circe back on her own two feet. "There," she said, pointing at the sky, "now explain that."

The teen, adrenaline still pumping, was fidgety and dusted off her arms for no reason. "It's because we're in Abysus," she said, getting the air in her lungs back, "it's Ground Zero of the nanite event."

Em blankly stared at her.

"Nanite event," she tried again, "The huge explosion. It shook the globe. The entire Earth was affected."

"Earth?"

Circe felt her left eye twitch, a little. The woman doubled over, laughing.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding," she said, in between breaths.

The teen felt her shoulders slump, probably out of pure exhaustion. Keeping up with Em was hard work.

"We should be getting back," she said, walking towards the castle.

Em followed right behind her. "So," she began, "what's with Providence?"

Circe looked over her shoulder. "You remember them?," she asked, "Well, I guess it's normal. To be a secret organization, they're kinda well known. Anyway, they take care of the Evos & stop them before they hurt anyone."

"Like you and me?," she asked, getting worried.

"Not really, like the crazy, rabid ones. Like, that worm thing you just mutilated. Evos like us, we could probably work with Providence to put a stop to it all."

"Then," Em asked, starting to get confused, "why aren't we there?"

"It's just," she looked down to the ground, "it's Van Kleiss. Evos aren't really accepted in the mainstream. People like you and me. Van Kleiss wants to change that, so that we could be equal. All the 'normal' Evos can be equal."

The woman nodded, understanding it a bit more. Then, something occured to her, "If Providence wants our help against the crazy Evos, then doesn't that mean they're trying to make us equal, too."

"Well," Circe stopped walking, "it's just- it's like a slave thing. They look at Evos, like us, as weapons. Well, the officials and higher ups of Providence do anyway."

Em looked at the girl, who refused to look back up to her. "Did you... look into it?"

"Well!," she had suddenly gained a small blush, and looked in the opposite direction, "It's- I sort of... I was invited, ok."

"Invited?," the woman asked, "To work for Providence? You were invited? How?"

"There's this... guy and-"

"You like him!," Em suddenly said, pointing at the girl's red face.

"No, I-"

"Don't lie to me," she said, waving her finger, "You so like this guy."

"Well, it's, umm," Circe started to randomly play with her hair. Anything is a good distraction.

"What's his name?," she smoothly asked.

The girl darted her eyes over to the woman. "Rex," she decided to just blurt out, "His name's Rex."

_Rex?_

"That sounds familiar," the woman said, pass the girl, "I can't place it though." She just waved it off as another one of those things. Earlier she was bored & started counting the bricks on the floor. She just couldn't shake off the number six. What was so special about a number?

Circe had already started to walk away.

_Escape. Escape._

"So!," she heard Em's voice right behind her & almost jumped. "What's Rex like?"

**o0o**

**Em has telepathic powers, if you didn't catch that. Yes, she's an Evo.**

**Sorry, it's short, I thought it would be longer than this. All well, the next chap should be decently long.**

**If Circe seems a bit ooc, sorry. She's only been in 2 eps so far, it's even kinda hard to remember her voice lol.**

**Also, those worms are from the ep 'Leader of the Pack'. I'm assuming that they were worms that had turned into Evos (and ignoring that fact that they had arms). Anyway, that's what they are in the fic. So, Em isn't a murderer. :D**

**R&R =3**


	11. Chapter 11

**Alright, I'm gonna try to make this chap longer, but we'll see. Hope everyone enjoys it! =)**

**1wingedangelX- awesome username lol. Sorry, had to point that out.**

**Before you even read it, yes, this is staying in the 'T' zone, so don't freak out or anything.**

**o0o**

Night had fallen over Abysus. It wasn't particularly late, but Em knew already that she wouldn't be able to sleep.

Van Kleiss had given her unsettling news, except she just didn't understand why it was so unsettling. She didn't remember anything, so why did she hate it so much?

_Because, deep down, you know._

She did know and it hurt.

"Em?," a voice said behind her. She had already heard Circe coming, funny how she could do that.

She turned to the girl. Em was sitting on the ledge of one of the many, and very large, open windows in the castle. "Yeah?," she answered back.

"What's up with you?," Circe asked, sitting on the floor beside her, "You feeling ok?"

Em kept a straight face and looked back outside. "You remember before, when I told you I kept having weird dreams?"

"Yeah," the teen said, holding her legs and rocking back on the heels of her feet, "They might be linked to you past."

"I think they are," she said, looking down to the ground far below.

The teen looked over to her, "You never told me what they were about."

Em stayed quiet, debating whether to tell her or not. She knew that, once she started, she wouldn't stop. Then again, she felt like she could trust Circe. So far, the girl had been honest with her.

"I dream about," she started, looking back to the girl, "these... two... guys."

"Guys?"

"Yeah," she casually looked back outside, "One of them is a kid, about your age. It seems like he's an Evo, too. Anyway, he's cocky and funny and a decent guy all around. Seems like he used to try to hit on me," she said with a smile. "I can't completely remember him, though. He's always concerned and helpful, but I just can't picture him all the way."

"Kinda sounds like someone I know," Circe said, but let it slide. "I don't think you'd know him, though."

_He does work for Providence, after all._

"Anyway," the teen shook her head, "what about the other one?"

"The other one," Em said, rolling her eyes from Circe back to outside. "Well, there's not much to say about the other one. He's always, just so, I don't know. He's always professional. Always following the rules. Never cracks a smile. Never laughs. He just keeps everything under his skin, no matter what it is. It bugs me so much and I don't know why! He acts like he doesn't have a heart, half of the time. Like he doesn't care! Except, it's all an act. He does care, he just doesn't show it. He keeps everything behind those damn glasses of his! I know I've seen his eyes, but I don't remember them. I know he has a heart, but I don't remember why. Maybe if he wasn't wrapped up in red tape most of the time, he'd actually be himself for once, you know?"

Em had finally paused in her rant, looking at Circe expectantly. The girl had backed up a little. Em still stared her down.

"Umm," the teen figured that the woman was actually looking for an answer, "No?"

"Exactly!," Em said, "No one knows! Because he's always wrapped up in it, like it's his lifeline or something! Geez!"

She stopped to take a breath and Circe took action.

"So," she asked, "you do remember him?"

"No," the woman said, looking back outside with a huff, "I still can't remember anything. Just my dreams."

"Then," Circe decided to go ahead and just ask, "what's going on?"

Em stayed quiet again. After a deep sigh, she said, "Van Kleiss knows."

"You told him?"

"No!," she said, taken aback, "No way. He just knew. He knows my past and he thought that I might have dreams about them."

"So," the girl said, not being able to contain her excitement, "What did he tell you about them?"

In a barely audible whisper, kinda hoping that the girl wouldn't hear her, she said, "They're the ones that tried to kill me."

Circe was stumped. "What? Do you believe him?"

Em threw her hands up, "Well! I don't know! I mean, I don't remember what happened. But... I don't want to believe it." She brought one of her legs up, to hold on to, "I can tell, from my dreams, that I cared about them both, so much. I think I even loved... him."

The teen stood, quickly, "But you believe Kleiss, don't you? Why don't you believe yourself?"

"These powers," Em whispered, "I'm just too powerful. The only thing I could think of to get that close to me... is someone I care about. Someone that knows me that well. Someone that's killed people before. I would have finished off anything else, before it even thought about coming after me. He didn't know about my powers, though. If I do die, I come back. Apparently, with no memory. It's like starting a new life. He thinks I'm dead."

Circe stayed silent for a second, scared to ask. "You keep saying 'he'," she eventually said, "Which one do you think it was?" She didn't want it to be the first one, because he sounded too much like Rex. Though, the second one wasn't a very good choice, either. Em cared about both of them, but she loved the second one, it was so obvious.

"It was the man," she whispered, looking away from Circe and out to the night sky, "The one that follows rules and has no emotion. It had to be him."

"You don't know. You're not sure! Anything could have happened! How are you so sure?"

The woman didn't move. "How are you? Do you really think it was something else or are you trying to make me feel better?"

Circe looked down at her hands, then across the room, over to Em, the back to her hands. "Both," she finally said.

With a heavy sigh, Em swung her legs back inside the room. "Van Kleiss has everything planned," she said, looking at the floor, "He'll find out I'm far from dead, soon."

"Em," the girl said, trying to find some sort of reason, "this isn't right and you know it. I mean, what if you're wrong? What if Kleiss is lying to you?"

She finally looked up to the teen. "If you don't trust him so much," she asked, "why don't you leave?"

Suddenly, the conversation had turned around on her. "I just have no where else to go, that's all."

"Not true," she argued back, "You could've went to Providence with that guy or maybe, after all this, me and you can leave together."

"No way," Circe said, "There's no telling who you used to be. What if you were famous or something? What if you were a criminal? We need to stay low."

The woman looked back at the ground, "At least, I'll know who I am."

Circe shook her head to clear it. "You're trying to change the subject."

"Do you listen to a lot of music?"

"What?"

Em spun her finger around in the air, "There's a song stuck in my head. I know the beat, but I can't remember how it goes."

"Em!," the teen said, finally putting her foot down, "This is insane! What if he didn't do it? You'll be killing the person you love for no reason!"

"There's no one else that could have killed me. I'm even stronger than Van Kleiss."

"But what if you were sick or something? Maybe it was accident? Maybe your powers went nuts? I mean," Circe was going for the ditch effort, "what if he's been looking for you? What if he still loves you?"

The woman looked back up at the girl. "If I remember anything," she told her, "is that he never returned my feelings."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm doing this, Circe," Em finally said, "Not even you can stop me. The person I loved tried to kill me. I have to do this."

"No, Em," she said, grabbing the woman's hand, "you don't."

She refused to look at the girl. Instead, she just stood up, took her hand back, and walked away.

Circe couldn't do anything, but watch her leave.

o0o

Wonderful. On one of the few nights Six could actually sleep, something had to wake him up.

Someone was in his room. He couldn't hear them or anything, but he knew they were there. Faking sleep, he stayed still and didn't move. Though, he was on the brink of not caring, anyway. In fact, he almost went back to sleep. He couldn't remember the last time he was able to sleep; he was so tired.

"Six," he heard her whisper, "I know you're awake."

_I know that voice._

The bed sank in beside him and he let it. That voice had calmed him down.

He could feel her lips kissing his jawline, starting from the ear and working her way to his chin. Without opening his eyes, he turned his head towards her and met her lips with his. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders to deepen their kiss.

She let out a small moan and, far too soon for his liking, slowly broke away from him.

Six opened his eyes, to get a good look at her. Long, dark hair. Deep, brown eyes. That amazing, little smile. It was her. For real, this time. She was solid and he could hold her. She was really there.

That time, he almost smiled, before reality crashed landed on him. He reached up to grab her, to make sure she was real, when his hand hit the edge of the bed.

Holiday was gone, again.

Six fell on his back, realizing that he had been holding his breath. He put his hands to eyes & massaged her image out of his skull. More than anything, he wished those moments didn't end.

_Damn dreams. Damn sanity. If I was nuts, I could stay in crazy town. Dammit!_

He put his arms back down and stared at the ceiling. This wasn't the first he had thought about leaving Providence and her entire memory. He just couldn't leave... them.

Now, with her gone, he would make a point to go see her sister as often as he could. Besides, if he left, White would probably kill her.

Then, there was Rex. He couldn't leave Rex in this hell, not all alone. He just couldn't.

Instead, he rolled over again and tried his damnest to get her out of his head.

o0o

Em's eyes cracked open.

_Another dream._

It was that man, again. Did he smile that time? She didn't think he had his glasses on. The memory was quickly fading. Did he tell her something? Did something happen?

_He looked... happy, didn't he? I can't really remember. Damn, it's gone._

With a sigh, she closed her eyes, again.

**o0o**

**Yeah.**

**I went there.**

**Anyway! I got that 'dream' idea from Laruna, my friend from rl. She kept saying that people having the same dream was 'neat' and what-not. I thought it would be creepy, but it fit in here so well.**

**Oh & I kept her eyes brown, since it was already in an earlier chapter. I'm still not sure what color her eyes are lol.**

**The 'reunion', that everyone has been waiting on, will be soon. Muhahahaha.**

**More Six & Rex next chap.**

**R&R**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ok, well, everyone keeps saying her eyes are green, but I can't go back & change it now. We're getting (kinda) close to the end. Besides, it's a fanfic. Either replace the word 'brown' with 'green' or imagine them brown... I don't really care. lol Anywho! Sorry, about that. On with the fic!**

**Edit: You are all right. They are green. But I'm still not going back to change it, now.**

**doodle- Yay! I converted someone! lol Anywho, Bobo hasn't been in it, cuz... I have no idea really. I kinda forget about the monkey. Poor dude. He'll be around later.**

**We have hit 100 reviews! OMGosh! Thanks to KaiThePhaux for being 100th! & a huge thanks to everyone who reviewed! =D I still can't believe this fic has so much success. Thank you, everyone for reading!**

**o0o**

A voice cracked into the reciever that he, accidently, kept in his ear. "_Rex_."

The teen ignored it. He was currently on the Rex Ride, traveling down the middle of a desert, the sun hot on his back. It wasn't the first time he had escaped from Providence, but, lately, his escapes had been for good reason.

"_I know you can hear me, Rex_."

That was one of the many 'good reasons'. Six had changed, dramatically. Some days, he would be loving, protective, even fatherly. On other days, he was much worse than before. Unemotional, uncaring, and, when it came to Evos, inhumane. This was one of Six's good days.

"_You need to come back_."

Rex decided that he might as well reply. "You sound like it's my choice."

"_I'm trying to leave it up to you_," his voice said.

"Except, it's not up to me," he replied, "not really."

The agent sighed on the other line. "_Either you come to me_," Six said, "_or I'm coming to you_."

The teen looked around the miles of empty wasteland. Sure, there were a few plateaus and such, but a Providence craft should be noticeable. "Wait," Rex said, still looking around, "where are you?"

"_About a mile away from you_," the voice cracked back in, "_I can see your dust trail_."

_Leave it to Six to sneak up on me in the freaking desert._

"How did you do that?," the teen asked, a little agitated.

He could pratically hear Six smile on the other line. "_Do what?_"

_He must have brought his bike._

Another way Six had changed since... all of that. The agent had become pretty reckless. One of the most obvious examples was his newest purchase. A white Kawasaki Ninja motorcycle. Once Rex layed eyes on it, he was in love. Though, the man made it impossibly difficult for anyone to get near it, especially Rex.

Six had stopped wearing his jacket and tie, he didn't even wear a helmet on his new 'crotch rocket'. The teen was expecting, any day now, for the man to show up wearing jeans and leather with a Guns 'n' Roses tattoo... maybe with some piercings or something. It didn't matter how much the man changed, though. He had still held on to those shades.

_Probably 'cause his eyes are blood shot._

"_Rex_."

Suddenly, he felt like he was in trouble, but then, quickly realized that Six was still at least a mile away... or so he thought. Rex kept looking over his shoulder, starting to get a little paranoid.

"_You should watch where you're going_."

Rex snapped his head back to face the front.

o0o

"_Would you stop doing that!_," he could hear the boy scream through his receiver.

It was just way too fun messing with Rex, lately. He just couldn't resist.

Six was leaning against the bike, watching Rex's trail about a mile from him, and getting further away. He couldn't see Rex, but, when he saw that the trail had slowed a little and became a little crooked, he had figured the boy was looking around for him.

"Stop doing what?," he casually asked.

The teen gave an aggravated scream on the other end. "_Nevermind!_," his voice cracked in, "_Just... nevermind!_"

The trail was still getting further away.

"Is there anywhere, in particular, that you're headed?," Six asked.

"_Do you see that dust cloud?_," the teen asked.

"What direction?"

"_I'm not a compass_!"

"The sun, Rex."

There was a silence on the other end, in which he swore that he could hear Rex face-palm. "_Uhh_," his voice cracked, hoping Six wouldn't call him on it, "_looks like east_."

Six looked east... then he looked west. "Yeah, I see it," he said, not even going to say anything.

"_The closer I get_," the teen said, "_the more solid it looks. I think it's an Evo._"

"Leave it," Six told him.

"_Leave it?_"

"It's in the middle of nowhere, Rex," he explained, "It's not going to hurt anything out here."

"_Well, yeah_," the boy argued, "_but it's huge. We're going to have to deal with it sooner or later. Might as well be now._"

"You're just trying to waste time," he plainly stated.

"_That, too._"

Six sighed and looked back over at the dust cloud. It was odd, for something like that to be out there. Plus, he figured Rex needed to let off some steam, anyway.

He leaned off of the bike, about to get on. "Alright. I'm coming to you, then."

"_Bet I'll get there first_," Rex's overly excited voice patched through.

_Bet you do, too._

Considering the kid was about three miles closer than Six, he didn't take the bet. That didn't mean he couldn't contribute to the race, though. He hit the clutch, pumped the gas and was off.

After everything that had happened, he figured that he might as well use some of that well earned hazard pay on himself. Holiday never approved of something like this. 'Bad influence on Rex' she would say, or 'you might hurt yourself'. Deep down, he knew that this was just one of those things to make himself believe she was never there. Either that, or his recent feeling of 'wanting to die', had manifested itself into a Ninja. Then again, he figured, what the hell. That damn bike was fun.

o0o

Rex was finally close enough to be able to see it's shape, when the Evo spotted him and disappeared. All of the dust just flew away.

The teen retracted the Rex Ride and slid to a halt

Looking around, he asked himself, "where did it... go?"

The ground started shaking and random limbs of the Evo, tentacles and arms, broke through to the surface. He could even hear it roar.

The earth beneath him started to crumble and he quickly changed to the Boogie Pack, just in time to get out of one it's arms reach. He raced through the maze of limbs and managed to look behind him. The main body of the Evo had surfaced through, roaring. Rex quickly recongized it.

"I changed my mind!," he screamed in the receiver dodging another tentacle, "I wanna go home!"

"_What? Why? What happened?_"

"I don't really wanna talk about it," he replied, looking back just in time to see the Evo dissolve and burst into dust.

He landed on the ground, looking wildly in every direction, when he heard Six pull up beside him.

"What happened?," he asked again, noticing Rex's crazed state.

"I'm not...," the boy answered, in between breaths, "really sure."

The ground started to shake again.

"Umm," Rex said, looking over at the agent, "Run." Then, he quickly flew off in the other direction.

Six glanced back long enough to see a giant Evo arm burst out of the ground.

_Running's good._

He spun the bike on a dime & quickly caught up to Rex.

The Evo's other limbs burst through the ground, effectively making them both dodge for their lives.

"Good job, Rex," the agent said, still dodging, "You managed to make it mad, good work."

"I didn't do anything," he defended, "I think it just recognized me."

_Recognized you?_

A few feet ahead, the ground started to crumble. Rex stopped, so Six quickly braked beside him. The main body burst through the ground and the man felt his jaw drop.

"It's-," he tried to talk, but nothing would come out.

Rex finished for him, "the same one."

He found his voice, "The one that took her."

It roared and one of it's arms lunged for Six, who ditched the bike. He jumped away from it just in time to watch the Evo grab it and throw it behind them. It landed about ten miles away.

Both Rex and Six watched the whole thing in agony. It flew up, flew far, then crashed into the ground. They were still staring at the smoke it created, when Six darted his eyes over to the boy. Rex's eyes slid over to his partner's shades.

"I never got the chance to ride it," he whispered.

"You were never going to ride it," he responded.

One of the tentacles shot out to Six, who quickly turned and cut it off, the katana virtually coming out of nowhere. With a swish of his arm, he brought out his second blade.

"You plan to fight that thing?," Rex said, completely taken aback.

He looked over at the teen. "From what I remember," he said, "this thing works for Van Kleiss."

Six looked back up at the Evo, "I plan to kill it."

**o0o**

**Sorry for the slight delay. I was busy today... that rhymes... hehe.**

**Anywho! Six's ride 'was' a white Kawasaki Ninja ZX-6R. Spiffy looking little thing. I've been thinking that Six needs some form of wheels, anyway. Before anyone says, IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN GREEN, like her eyes and his suit and what-not, it's white b/c it looks Providence-ified like that. Look up a picture, they look neat.**

**Urmm, I think that's all. Reunion in the next chap.**

**R&R**


	13. Chapter 13

**doodle- Wow, uh, that's a good one. Well, let's see. Rex doesn't completely believe that she's dead, so he's not incredibly worried about her. He just keeps his mind off of the whole thing (for the nanites' sake). Six does believe that she is dead, but he (most likely) hasn't confronted White about it b/c 1) White might just off him, too & then, where would Rex be? OR 2) would rather not know OR 3) there's a possibility (to Six) that White wasn't in on it OR 4) White would just deny everything and Six knows that. I did think about Six confronting him, but I would always lead up to the 4th scenario. That's a really good one, though. Good comment. Maybe he did & I just didn't write it out :P lol**

**Shyma- They are SO DAMN SEXY! I've been wanting one forever! Though, I should probably get a car first lol. And thx for the 103rd review! :D**

**Solora- As in 'almost over', I mean we have about... 1, 2... maybe 5... or 7 chapters left. It's still gonna be awhile. As for the kiss scene... hehehe... **

**o0o**

"Oh, yeah," Rex said, dodging an arm aimed for his head, "Killing it, that'll work."

"Well," Six responded, cutting off another arm and dodging a tentacle, "it sounded good earlier."

One of the tentacles lashed around and hit the agent in the chest, knocking him back a few feet.

The teen was using his Smack Hands to block any attacks aimed for him. "Well, it doesn't sound too good, now, does it?," he retorted, over his shoulder.

Six leaned back up, using one of the swords for balance. "Cure, contain, or kill, Rex," he reminded the boy.

"Alright, then!," he responded. Instead of blocking the next arm aimed for him, Rex used the Smack Hands to hold it back by it's hand. The Evo managed to push him back a little, but it was already too late. He changed the other Smack Hand back to his normal arm, and touched one of it's fingers. It took a little more work on the nanites part, since it was so far away from the main body, but, in a flash, the thing was cured.

He retracted the other Smack Hand. "De nada, ami-," Rex was about to say something, when he looked around and found no one to talk to. "Uh, Six," he said, turning in time to see the man standing beside him.

"I don't get it," the agent said.

"You don't get it?, the teen said, looking at the pile of dust that was once the Evo, "I just cured dirt. I'm the one that doesn't get it!"

"Guess that explains the dust cloud," he said, putting one of the swords back in his sleeve.

"Are you listening?," Rex continued to ramble, "I just cured dirt! I may be traumatized here!"

"You'll be fine," Six said, walking over to the dust that was slowly flying away in the wind.

The teen turned around, to see the smoke still coming up from the 'Kawasaki crash site'. "Dirt..," he tried to say, "Dirt... just totaled your ride, dude."

"I'm not a dude," he responded, half ingnoring the teen and trying to figure out what was going on.

"But-but," he said, still freaking out a little, "It was just dirt!"

"I think we established that."

He let out an agravated sigh and finally decided on something. "You know what," he said, "it's cool. It was just dirt. Who cares, right? It doesn't matter. I can pretend that nothing happened."

"Evos come about when nanites become unstable," the agent said, trying to lead up to something.

"Thanks for that random science lesson."

"The nanites were in the soil," Six turned to Rex, "Where is this soil from?"

Rex stared at him. "You know what," he said again, "this whole day has been one, big, freaky, fun ride. I wanna go home."

"It's nanite infused soil, Rex."

"Then," he concluded, finally piecing it together, "the soil's from Abysus. Ok, alright, but we already knew this thing was working with Van Kleiss, so how does that help us?"

"This wasn't random," Six said, looking back as the rest of the dirt flew away, "Van Kleiss sent it here for something."

They both looked at each other and a silence passed between them. Rex looked all the way around him, only to see more wasteland with a plateau here and there. Six tried the receiver, only to get static. They looked at each other again.

"We should probably go," the teen said.

Suddenly, a portal opened behind him and Rex was tackled to the ground by Biowulf. He managed to switch to the Punk Busters and kick him off. Rex stood, Six behind him, who brought back his other sword. Skalamander appeared behind them.

Rex looked at the two Evos. "This dance again, huh?," he said.

Biowulf, with a long scar across his face; courtesy of Six; stepped closer to them. "Today you will both die," he threatened.

"Uh-huh," Rex said, before kicking him again.

Skalamander threw crystals at Rex's back, but Six jumped in the way and blocked them with his blades, then ran at the Evo.

o0o

It was today, wasn't it?

Circe ran down the halls in a frinzy. After their talk last night, she couldn't find the woman anywhere. Now, it was getting dangerously close. She had to find Em.

_She's not thinking straight. She just doesn't realize it. What if she does kill him? What if he still loves her? What if he didn't do it? What if... she finds out... after?_

She ran faster. "Em!," she screamed down the halls.

There was a few problems in her search. Em was a freaking telepath. If she didn't want to be found, then she wouldn't be.

_Why doesn't she just read minds or something? Find out the truth?_

She knew why. Em was scared. She was scared of finding out something that she didn't want to know or hurting the other person. So, she never tried it.

Circe kept running. "Em!"

"Circe," a voice said, behind her.

She quickly turned. "Breach?," she asked, "Where's-" The Evo teleported her to the nearby mountains.

The girl looked around, in a worse frinzy than before. Now, she knew that something was up.

_Do they just want to keep me from stopping her or..._

Em's description of the younger guy had somewhat plagued her. He sounded too much like Rex. Circe wasn't a fool. She knew Van Kleiss wanted something with Rex, she just didn't know what. That was one of the bigger reasons that she had stayed in Abysus.

Ignoring how tired she already was, Circe started running to the castle.

o0o

Rex's B.F.S. slashed through the air over Biowulf's head. The Evo ducked and kicked him aside. The teen straightened up, revved up the buzzsaw, and ran back to the enemy.

Six was busy dodging crystals. Finally, he found an opening and lunged for the Evo. Skalamander dodged and hit him with his crystalized arm, knocking him back a few feet.

The B.F.S. retracted as Rex was thrown back to where Six was. He stood back up, about to go again, when a portal caught him and sent him away from the battlefield.

"Rex!," Six's worried voice rang out, but the teen was already gone.

Skalamander and Biowulf charged for him, but ran straight into a portal themselves.

Now, he was paranoid, when a heard a voice behind him. "Good to see you again, Agent Six."

_Kleiss._

He quickly turned to see Kleiss, still on the other side of the portal, with that damn smile on his face. Six ran for him.

"I do hope you enjoy my new weapon," he said, with the same snear. The katana cut through where Van Kleiss' neck once was. He had already disappeared.

With an audible growl, he tried to calm himself enough to think.

_New weapon? What does he mean?_

Another portal opened and he quickly stood on guard. The 'weapon' floated down through it.

Feet. Legs. Way too familiar legs. Smooth hips. A thin waist. Her arms. Her neck. Her hair. Her... face. Her eyes.

He heard the swords clatter to the ground. He just stared at her.

_This one isn't a dream, right? She's real... right?_

"Holiday?"

**o0o**

**Uber short. I know. I'm really sorry.**

**Alright! SO!**

**Circe's reason for staying is kinda ooc. I don't think she knows that Kleiss has 'interest' in Rex, but that's how the story goes, deal with it.**

**Umm.**

**Yeah.**

**Alright then!**

**R&R =D**


	14. Chapter 14

**I am really sorry for the delay. The Farmer's Market snuck up on me (the last one, Yay!). Anyway, again, sorry for the unannounced delay.**

**Solora- hehehe as in, I like tormenting you. It's fun & I'm sadistic. You'll just have to wait & see! I like your rants though, I love long reviews lol. & She doesn't read minds b/c (like Circe said) she's scared of possibly hurting the other person, since she's never done that before. She doesn't want to just shoot in the dark with her power when it could cause someone else harm. She's a good person (deep down lol).**

**AnimeObsessed- The conga... wow... lmao**

**1wingedangelX- Yeah, that's right... Sexually... XD I died when I read that.**

**o0o**

Six's mind was on hold. There was a million things running through his head, but it just wasn't recognized as a coherent thought.

This had to be some sort of trick... or something. This just had to be something. It wasn't a dream, right?

He somehow managed to control his arm long enough to take his shades off. Yep, still there. She was still there.

This just could not be right. "Holiday?," he said again, through sheer will-power.

_You have to say something. Just say something. Anything. Just say anything._

"You're floating," was all he managed to say.

Yes, she was floating. This couldn't be right.

"...and," he continued, about to start rambling, "you're alive."

"Surprised?," she asked.

Her voice. He knew that voice. That was her voice. That was really her voice. It was laced with hatred and malice, but it was her voice. She even looked angry.

He stayed quiet for a second, trying his damnest to think. "Umm, yeah."

"Shocker," she replied. 'Holiday' moved her arm and the ground crumbled. Slabs of earth pulled up and seperated from the ground. Before he had any chance to think, they were hurled at him.

Six's body turned to auto pilot. He dropped down and dodged the first one, effectively grabbing his swords. The second, he had to jump over, leaving the third to be thrown at him while still in mid-air. The steel glistened in the sun as the rock-hard slab was cut in half.

He landed on both feet, rubble surrounding him. "Holiday?," he asked again, "What happened?"

The sky changed from the burning sun, to gray, then to black. Six looked around in a frinzy, starting to breathe hard.

_This has got to be a dream. It has to be. It can't be real, Six. She's dead._

"Holiday?," he said, looking back to her.

Her eyes had turned glowing white. "Shut up," she said, before throwing her arm down, blasting him back almost a mile and into the side of a plateau. His hands were empty. Where did the swords go?

_That... That felt pretty real._

Six fell to the ground, falling on his hands and knees. He was a little amazed that he was still alive. Trying to gasp for air, he looked up just in time to see the earth being rooted up in a line, headed for him. His foot found a grip and he managed to jump out of the way in time.

She screamed in anger, pulling up smaller pieces of the ground and hurling them at him like bullets.

One hand automatically went for his nonexistant katana.

_Dammit. Alright, then._

Running at the shrapnel, Six managed to dodge all of the ones that threatened serious harm, but, unfortunately, not avoiding them all. Holiday pulled up another slab, about to crush him with it, when she noticed that he was actually still running to her. She hesitated.

_Finally!_

He managed to catch a decent break & planned to use it wisely. Running up the slab she had recently made, he jumped for her.

Suddenly, Six was floating. She had stopped him in mid-air.

_She can do that?_

"It's you, isn't it?," he said, between hypervinalating and going insane. He had finally managed to get close enough to her, to really look at her. "It is you," he knew it, there was no doubt, "What happened? Holiday, what did Kleiss tell you?"

"Stop calling me that!," she screamed, slamming him back into the plateau. He would've fell again, but her powers kept him pinned.

"It's... your name," Six said, trying to breathe.

_What happened to her? What did he do to her this time?_

An eye cracked open, between breathing and pain. He looked at her. Pieces of earth swirled around her body, floating a few feet from the ground. He could _feel_ her incredible power. Her eyes were solid white... and she was crying. Her arms were shaking.

"I loved you," she said, through tears, "I loved you and you tried to kill me... I loved you!"

He couldn't respond, it was a chore just to breathe.

_What happened?... How did it come to this?... What happened to us? How could I let this happen?... She's just one woman... Why couldn't I protect just one woman? The woman I love. Why couldn't I protect her? ... How could I let all this happen?_

She screamed again and smashed him through the plateau, letting it crumble. Six landed a mile or so on the other side, on the brink of unconciousness.

_No. I have to stay alive. I can't let this happen._

With adrenaline alone, he managed to open his eyes and lean up on one arm, blood trailing down the side of his mouth.

Slowly, he looked up, only to see her already hovering over him. One of his swords flew through the air and she caught it, raising it above his head.

Her eyes had changed back to normal and he could look in them again, just like he used to. They hadn't changed at all, except for the angry tears.

_She thinks that I tried to... It's over, now._

Breathing hagard breaths, he slowly closed his eyes and turned his head to face the ground beneath him.

Then, he waited.

He heard the blade clatter to the ground. His eyes opened, again, to see his katana lying next to him. With less effort than he thought, Six looked back up.

She had drifted away from him, her hands clamped over her mouth like she was about to scream, still crying. Her powers gave out and Holiday fell to her knees, staring a hole into the ground. Slowly, she leaned down, stopping less than an inch away from touching the earth.

The sky started to slowly fade back to it's original color.

Six was terribly lost, like he wasn't lost enough to begin with. Deciding to ratioanlize things later, he slowly stood up, cradling a bleeding arm. Still scared that she may turn on him again, he started to walk over to her. It seemed she didn't even notice he was there.

Ignoring all the alarms going off in his head like 'she just tried to kill you' and such, he knelt down in front of her. She still hadn't noticed him.

Slowly, he touched her shoulder. He felt her flinch, but she didn't move away. Using that as a 'good sign', he put his hand on the side of her face and barely whispered, "Holiday?"

She gasped for breath and stayed still for a moment. Then, slowly, she raised herself up and looked at him. He looked like he had been covered in blood. He was bruised up, one arm still bled, and his breathing was off, while a little stream of blood trickled out of his mouth.

_... Six..._

Her eyes snapped shut as more tears fell out.

The odd thing was, he didn't feel that bad. In fact, the pain was slowly going away. His other arm even started to work again.

He put both hands on either side of her head, wiping away the hair and tears that managed to get in her beautiful face.

_She's really alive. This is real._

"Holiday," he said.

Slowly, carefully, she opened her eyes, again, and seen exactly what she didn't expect to see. He was smiling. A full blown smile. He was even giving her that 'I love you' look, again.

"You're ok," he said, again, "You're alive."

In a flash, she wrapped her arms around him, crying on his neck. "I'm sorry," she said between breaths, "I'm so sorry, Six."

"It's ok, it's ok," he comforted her and wrapped his arms around her, just enjoying it.

After she had calmed down a little, still embraced, he whispered, "I looked everywhere for you." He closed his eyes & asked, "What happened?"

"It was White," she quietly explained, "Thanks to Kleiss and him, it jump started my nanites, bringing me back to life... except, Kleiss found me first. I lost my memory... and he was the only familiar person... I believed him..."

Before she started to ramble, he held her tighter and said, "It alright. It wasn't your fault." He had gotten the gist of it anyway.

_What does it matter, anyway? She's ok, now. Wait until Re-... Rex._

"Rex," he said.

It took maybe a second, before Holiday responded at all. "Rex...," she repeated. Then, suddenly remembering, she quickly pulled away from him, in a worried frinzy. She held him at arm's length, "Rex!"

**o0o**

**duhDuhDUH**

**Again, sorry for the delay.**

**While writing (just about) this whole chap, I listened to My Hands by Leona Lewis. Perfect, sad song for this type of thing lol. That & I love Final Fantasy XIII.**

**Anywho! What happened to Rex? GASP**

**R&R**


	15. Chapter 15

**botgal- You're rant was adorable. lol**

**Shyma- I never heard that song before, so I looked it up & listened to it... I almost cried. Almost. That was some powerful stuff. Good song.**

**Total Weirdo- Awesome, thanks! Hopefully, Six won't completely snap, but if he does, it will be hilarious. XD**

**doodle- Germaphode will be back soon.**

**Solora- I actually kinda thought I sucked at fight scenes, cuz I move so fast with them. It gets the point across without repeating stuff, so I guess it works. Thanks for the compliment lol**

**Elidy- The Pack wasn't around b/c they didn't think she'd regain her memory so fast (if at all). And, during the whole fight and staying with the Pack, she was slowly getting her memories back. The fight just jump started it all, cuz of Six... I'm easy to read! Yay!**

**1wingedangelX- You are officially awesome.**

**o0o**

Rex's Smack Hand connected with the space that Van Kleiss once occupied.

"Stay still!," he screamed.

"You first," Kleiss replied, shooting the vines back at the teen.

He quickly changed to the B.F.S. and started hacking away the vines, getting closer to his target. Once in range, he revved up the buzzsaw and sliced Kleiss in half. Without waiting another second, he switched to the Boogie Pack and tried to make his way out of the castle. Suddenly, a vine shot out in front of him and effectively wraped around his neck. It threw him against a wall and destroyed the Boogie Pack.

"Like I said before," Kleiss said, walking up to him, "You're important to me, Rex, but you are starting to get on my nerves."

Rex tried to continue breathing as the vines wrapped around him.

Van Kleiss stabbed his mechanical hand into his stomach and started absorbing his nanites.

o0o

Circe's sonic scream managed to knock out Skalamander.

She had finally made it back inside the castle and when she ran into the Evo. Without thinking, she had knocked him out.

Breathing heavy, she put her hands on her knees and rested a second.

_Probably shouldn't have done that._

There was no real reason. She just had a bad feeling about all of this. Well, a horrible feeling about it.

She still hadn't been able to find Em.

The sound she heard next shocked her back to life. Screaming.

_Is that... No._

"Rex!," she screamed, worried

Circe made her legs move and started running to his screams.

Biowulf and Breach watched her run from the shadows.

She was about to teleport the girl again, when the larger Evo stopped her.

"Let her go," he said, "She needs to be dealt with anyway. She's been nothing, but trouble. Now, that we have Rex, she is no longer valuable."

He stalked away.

Breach watched him leave, when she heard a small beeping. Looking down, she noticed it was a small beeper. It was meant to go off when that woman was done with the agent.

_She should be dealt with as well, before she remembers anything._

Kleiss refused to give her up so easily, though. She was a great asset to their cause.

Moving her arm, she opened the portal for Em and waited.

_Something's not-_

Flourishing steel shone in front of her eyes, before she was knocked out.

Six looked around for anyone else, but the place was empty except for Skalamander, already unconcious.

Holiday flew in behind him.

"Where to?," he asked her.

Quickly, she covered her ears and looked around wildly. It took him a second, but then he heard it, too.

"Circe?," Holiday said, looking around. Once finding where the sound was coming from, she flew to the source, Six right behind her.

o0o

Circe was cut-off when she was thrown against the wall, the vines wrapping around her, too.

Rex, next to her, was still strangling and on the brink of conciousness.

She had barely managed to knock Van Kleiss away from him, but it was a lost cause, now.

He looked at her. "You are no longer useful to me, girl," he said, raising sharp vines behind him.

She panicked and the vines flew at her.

Just then, a piece of wall beside them, suddenly, hit Kleiss and slammed him against the other wall. The vines fell apart.

They both fell to the ground. Rex was breathing in any air he could get.

Circe put an arm on his shoulder. "Rex?," she asked.

"I'm... alright..., need... a second," he said, between breaths.

She looked to the hole in the wall, when Holiday landed in the room.

"Em!," she screamed and ran to the woman, wrapping her arms around her.

"It's ok," Holiday said, patting the top of the girls head, "I'm here, now. I'm sorry, Circe."

The girl looked up at her with a smile.

Rex managed to get his breathing under control and looked up at the new comer.

Eyes wide, he stood up and started to walk over to her.

Holiday turned her head, to see an incredibly shocked Rex beside her. He stared in her eyes for a second, then sniffed her arm. He started poking the same arm, then moved over to her back, then went up to her face.

While he was poking her cheek, she said, "I'll bite your finger if you don't stop."

He stopped and stared at her again.

Six walked up from behind him. "It's really her," he told the boy.

Rex looked from Six, to Holiday, to Circe, back to Holiday, and hugged her. "You're alright! I knew it! I knew you were ok!," he rambled with a big smile.

She wrapped her arms around Rex, with a smile. He pulled away & looked at her, then turned to Six.

"Wow," he said, "Did you get hit by a train?"

Holiday face palmed, knowing she had just gotten over beating him to death.

Six replied, "I'm fine, Rex."

Circe spoke up, "You know them?"

The woman looked over to her and smiled again, "Just from my dreams."

The ground started to crumble from the vines breaking through.

"Maybe," Rex said, looking around, "we should have been running this whole time."

The piece of wall that was thrown at Kleiss, crumbled while vines shot out to them. The boy was about to transform his arm, when the vines crashed into an invisible wall, the wind passing them.

"Well," Van Kleiss said, pulling himself out of the rubble, "looks like the good doctor is back."

Holiday ran for him and jumped in the air. She pulled her arm foreward and pushed him through to the other side of the wall and into the next room. Circe ran after her, leaving the boys behind. Rex was stunned.

"I'll explain later," Six told him, as he followed.

The boy shook it off and quickly followed behind them.

With an aggravated scream, Holiday slammed Kleiss against the ground, then picked him up threw him across the room.

He broke out of the fall and managed a flip, landing on his feet. Sliding to a halt, entire trees broke out of the ground and dived for her.

She flew away from them, letting Six chop them to pieces. Large chunks of the trees landed on the ground around him.

Kleiss smiled, "alright then!" He threw his arms up and the entire room, possibly the castle, started to crumble, as more trees and vines sprung from the ground.

Rex switched to the B.F.S. "Stay close," he told Circe, who stayed behind him.

Holiday looked at the crazed man. "Six," she said.

"No," he replied, already knowing what she was thinking.

"He has to be stopped," she argued.

"Then we'll find another way," he said, looking at her.

She looked down at him & smiled. "I won't go anywhere," she told him, "I promised, remember?"

That didn't sway his opinion. "I just got you back."

"I know," she replied, "and this time, you're keeping me. Whether you like it or not."

He didn't know what to tell her after that. While he hesitated, she jumped into action.

"Wait!," he screamed after her, before he had to cut away the vines that tried to attack him.

Creating a force field around her, stopping of the new vines and trees, she flew straight for Kleiss.

"My dear!," he said, with a smile, when she came into his view, "Have you come back to me?

Without even responding, she threw her arms up and a small glimmer of light shone in front of him.

"What is that!," he asked, worried. He threw a tree at her, but it was too late.

"A present," she simply said, before it blew.

The plants started to wither and a white light was thrown over them. Then, another horrible noise.

o0o

_The... ocean?_

The sound of the waves woke Rex. When he opened his eyes, he seen Circe laying beside him. He leaned up & looked around.

Nothing. Everything was gone, save for the land. There were no more trees, mountains, castle... everything was flat. It was still obvious that it was Abysus, though. The red sky, the grey water, they were still in the same... country, at least. Except now, they were on the shore.

"Circe," he said, trying to shake her awake.

Her eyes cracked open and she leaned up. "What happened?," she asked, trying to clear her head.

"No idea," he said, standing up. "Wait," looking around, he asked, "Where's Six and Holiday?"

She shot up like a bullet, "Where's Em?"

They looked out over the expanse, with no one in sight.

**o0o**

**Yep. I was going to put that last bit in the next chap, but that whole thing deserved some explaining, so there ya go.**

**It was short again, I know. The whole concept of a 'long chapter' seems foreign now... I hate that. The next chap will (most likely) be short, too. The one after that will be nice and long though.**

**R&R**


	16. Chapter 16

**BTW! I don't think it was clear, so I'm just gonna explain it. I'm sure a few of you were like 'Six was half dead, now he's running around all ninja-like again. What happened?' Well! I'm glad you asked! It was one of Holiday's abilities, she (unconciously) healed him. Neat, I know. I really meant to put that in the story, but it COMPLETELY slipped my mind, so, if there was any confusion, sorry about that.**

**Mirror's Mirage- those emotes were adorable lol**

**Shyma- I love being funny. It's so... me. XD**

**Elidy- I think they will end up together somehow, but in a subtle way. MOA showed in the first ep that there's something between them & has been hinting at it since. They hardly do something like that & not show something to follow it up, so I'm confident something will happen... Something. Like Gwen/Kevin from Ben 10 (although it took 3 seasons for them to officially get together).**

**MADasHATTER- I know.**

**1wingedangelX- Bwhahahahahahahaha I love those jokes XD We shall both be equally awesome! (btw, I know people that like the 'sex' pairing, while it makes me cringe. lol I just cannot stomach yaoi, no matter how cute it is.)**

**o0o**

The wind stirred up the dust from their footsteps.

To keep their minds off of all the really good questions they should be asking themselves, Circe and Rex had struck up a conversation.

"Em?," he asked, completely calm, "Who came up with that name?"

"Van Kleiss must have," she answered, rubbing her arms, a bit more worried than he was, "I had no idea who she really was."

"How would you have?," he said, looking over to her.

"Well, I was trying to help her get her memory back, but I don't think I helped at all," she told him, "She had a lot of dreams of her past, though. I should have noticed it was Providence."

"What do you mean?"

"She mentioned you."

"Really?," he asked, wide eyed.

Circe looked over at him. "How many questions are you going to ask?"

"How many does it take for you to finally snap?"

"Rex."

"Alright!," he finally said, "I'm scared, ok! Where are they? What happened? Are they dead? How did she lose her memory? They aren't dead, right?"

"Rex!," she screamed to stop his babbling, "We'll find them. Em's strong, I'm sure they're both alright."

He slouched over a little, and tried to get his mind off of them again. "I can't believe she's an Evo, now. So, what are her powers like, anyway?"

"Did you ever watch X-Men?"

"Yeah."

"Like Jean Grey, but way cooler and more powerful."

"Neat," he replied, looking at the sky. "So, does that mean she can read minds or-" Rex suddenly face planted.

"Rex! Are you ok?," she asked, running to his side.

He leaned up a little, "I think I tripped on something."

They both looked down to his feet, to see something black sticking up out of the ground. Rex reached over and pulled it out, revealing one of Six's katanas.

Circe was about to say something, when Rex cut her off. "Did you see that?," he asked her, "I think I'm King Arthur."

"Rex..."

"I'm King Arthur."

"Rex," she said, pinching the bridge of her nose, "Agent Six might close by, we need to look for him."

"Oh yeah," he said, and quickly got up.

o0o

"Come on, man! Wake up!"

"Do you think he's hurt?"

"Well, he does look pretty banged up."

"He is alive, right?"

"Yeah, he's alive. Six!"

"Rex, would you stop screaming? Please."

"What do you want me to do?"

"I don't know."

"Hey, Six! I'm keeping your sword."

"He's not moving."

"Six!"

"What do we do?"

"I don't know! I don't know! Six, wake up!"

"I don't see, Em."

"Holiday?"

"I don't see her! What if she's- 

"Aughhhhh!," Rex started screaming, due to the hand that had suddenly grabbed him by the collar.

Six looked at him and waited until he stopped screaming, to say, "Give me my sword."

"He-Here you go," the teen said a little shaky, as he handed the blade over to him.

The man slowly stood and flicked the katana to fold back up, then took a look at his surroundings. He figured she was going to do something like this, but it was a lot more 'catastrophic' than he expected.

Circe walked up to him, "You ok?"

"I'll live," he told her, then looked around, "Found anyone else, yet?"

Rex stood. "Nope," he said, "just you and one sword, so far."

_Wonderful._

"Then, we'll keep looking," he said, with a sigh. Six really wasn't incredibly worried about her. She had promised, after all. That didn't mean he couldn't be mildly worried, though.

o0o

"Here," Circe said, walking up to Six, "found the other sword."

Rex looked at her from around the agent, "Oh no! We must battle for the crown!"

As the man folded up the sword, he looked over to Rex. "What-"

"Don't," the girl said, beside him, "Just don't ask."

He took her advise, knowing that the teen would come with the most random things sometimes. The worse parts were when he'd try to explain his reasoning. Six ignored them and kept walking, the teens lagging behind.

"But, we-"

"No, Rex."

"But, the-"

"I'm not fighting for a nonexistant crown."

"So...," he decided to roll with it, "you're forfeiting?"

"Yes, Rex. I forfeit."

"Yes! I win!," he proclaimed, throwing his arms up.

Six was actually glad Circe was there. If she wasn't, the boy would talk his head off until the man finally snapped, which under these conditions, wouldn't be very long. He was starting to get more and more worried as the seconds passed by.

The girl was the first to see the stark contrast of the different reds. One of those colors was her shirt. "Hey," she yelled, "it's her!"

She took off at a run, Six following close behind. Rex hesitated a second and then, once it clicked in, started running, too.

"Em!," she said, running up to the woman. She wasn't moving. Circe kneeled beside her, "Em!"

Six ran up to her other side and Rex stayed with Circe.

"Hey," Six said, shaking her shoulder with one hand and cradling her cheek with the other, "Holiday? Come on. Wake up."

"What do we do?," Rex said, starting to freak out again, "What do we do?"

"Em?," the girl asked, "Em. Hey."

"Holiday."

"There isn't any water around."

"Em?"

"Slap her!"

A silence passed through the group.

Six looked up, just to see if he heard that right. "What?"

"Slap her! Wake her up! Do something!"

Circe looked at him with an odd expression, "Have you lost it?"

"I'm serious!"

The agent said, "We know you're serious. That's what scares me."

"At least, it'll wake her up!"

"It might wake her up."

"Wait," the girl asked Six, "are you actually considering this?"

"No," he explained, "it just gives Rex a sense that he did something."

Then, they heard a slap.

Six stared daggers at the boy and was about to tackle him, when Rex spoke up. "She didn't move."

He quickly looked down to see that she hadn't moved at all. "Holiday!," he said, even more worried now.

"What do we do now?," the teen said, freaking out again.

"Maybe if you stopped screaming and slapping people," Circe put in.

"Well, what else should I do?," he replied.

The only reason Six didn't tell them both to shut up, was that they were making enough noise to wake the dead. "Holiday," he tried again, "Please, wake up."

Slowly, he eyes fluttered open, and Six let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding.

She looked around to see two teens fighting beside her and Six above her with a smile. She smiled back and was about to say something when, suddenly, he pressed his lips against hers. Not a cute little peck, a real kiss.

_That was unexpected._

She hardly cared, though. Before she could pull him closer, he had already let go.

Holiday opened her eyes again, to see him a few inches from her, still with the smile.

"Hey," she said.

Rex stopped in the middle of his sentence and turned to see her awake, Circe doing the same.

"Holiday!," he said, "You're alright!"

"Em!"

Six helped her lean up. She looked over at the teens to see Rex, looking incredibly guilty.

"What's wrong?," she asked him.

"Nothing!," he replied, a little too quick.

Holiday looked over to Six, who said, "It's nothing."

Circe spoke up, "Oh please, Em-"

"He said it was nothing!," Rex interrupted, "So it's nothing."

Holiday and Six stood. She figured he'd tell her, eventually.

The agent looked around. All the people that mattered, in his opinion, were accounted for. Now what?

"I guess we'll need a bird's eye view," he said, looking at the sky.

"Ooohhh!," Rex screamed, shooting up like a bullet, his arm raised like he was in class.

"Rex," Six said, trying to be as least sarcastic as possible and failing, "Would you like to go?"

His face overflowed with joy. "Yes, please," he said, switching to the Boogie Pack.

"Take Circe with you," Holiday added, before he left.

"Alright," he said and grabbed her without a second thought.

"What?," the girl said, then was suddenly over ten feet in the air and ascending, screaming, "Em! You meanie!"

Holiday watched them fly with a smile.

Six looked over to her. "What was that?," he asked.

"A phobia," she answered, "of crazy people."

"Right," he replied, and watched the teens, "He slapped you, by the way."

"What?"

o0o

Circe clung to him for dear life, watching the ground far below.

Rex said, "I didn't know you were scared of-"

"Don't even start!," she cut him off.

"So," he asked instead, trying to make her calm down, "What are you going to do now?"

She looked away from him, "I don't know." Then, she noticed something, "What's that? It's too big to be a bird."

Rex looked over to where she was looking, to see a large and familiar speck in the sky.

"Oh," he said, "I'm not sure if that's a good thing."

o0o

"What if he tries again?," Six asked her.

"They still have my sister, I can't leave her," Holiday replied, not looking at him.

Six was considering taking the kids and just leaving, but then her sister was a problem. Without them at Providence, White would kill her. So, he just kept that thought to himself.

_She can't go back, there has to be-_

"It's the Keep!," Rex said, touching down.

Holiday looked up, breaking out of her thoughts, "What?"

Six looked over at him, "Already? How?"

"How should I know?," he shrugged, then looked around and spotted Circe a few feet away. Rex walked over to her.

"Well?," he asked her, when he was beside her.

She was watching the sky, waiting for the Keep. "It can't be that bad, right?," she said with a smile, "I mean, you live there. I suppose, I'll join."

Rex's face lit up. "Really? No, wait. You can't change your mind, now. You already said it."

She laughed at him.

Holiday looked over to Circe and knew that the girl would be fine.

_Now... What do I do?_

"Go," Six said.

She looked over at him, "What?"

"Just go," he said again, looking away from her, "before they find out."

"Six-"

"They'll kill you," he said sharply, turning to look at her, then quickly looked away, "again."

She walked up to him, stopping less than an inch away. "Six, I-"

"Don't," he said, grabbing her hand and refusing to look in her eyes, "Just..."

She slowly closed the distance, kissing his lips again. Then she stopped, but she didn't pull away.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Please, don't be."

Before he realized it, with a seconds hesitation, she had pulled free and flew away.

The Keep floated down through the clouds and Rex turned to Six.

"What?," he said, noticing the missing person, "Wait, where's-"

"We didn't see her," he replied, watching the place where she disappeared, "She was never here."

Then, he turned and started walking to the airship. "Come on."

The teens looked at each other and silently followed, saving their questions for later.

**o0o**

**Ok, longer than expected. This chapter was fun.**

**Nope, the fic still isn't done. Do you really think I'll end all of this with that kind of ending? Seriously?**

**& yes, the X-Men rock. I've never been much on Jean, though. (Pheonix is cool) Rogue has always been my fave (& Gambit)... umm... I'll stop babbling now. **

**R&R lol**


	17. Chapter 17

**Shyma- Your review rocked! Unmushy kisses rule lol**

**Solora- Rex freaking out is a good idea, I'm gonna try to work it in there :)**

**Elidy- That is completely understandable. Wow, you got up just to read it! Yay! I'm happy! (cries tears of joy)**

**doodle- He was hyper cuz his nanites were going nuts. lol I probably should have mentioned that somewhere.**

**botgal- Wow, that doesn't sound pleasent at all. I'll see what I can do to avoid this horrible future you speak of.**

**o0o**

"This is the Petting Zoo," said Rex, looking over the railing at the massive Evo zoo behind the glass.

Circe walked up beside him in time to see an Evo bird fly by, about a foot away from them. It was bigger than an elephant.

Slowly, she turned to him, pale white and eyes wide. "Petting Zoo?," she asked.

He was still looking over the rail and hadn't noticed her reaction. "Yeah," he casually said, "it's where we keep Evos that can't be cured, for one reason or another. They're mostly used for testing or exercise."

"Exercise?"

"Hey," he said, suddenly getting an idea, "you wanna go down there?"

"No!"

"You sure?," he asked, finally turning to her, "It's a lot of fun."

"No, Rex," she said again, "I'm good."

"Alright then," he said, "We'll go later." Then, walking off.

She ran to catch up with him. "I meant never, Rex."

He ignored her, planning to drag her to the Petting Zoo later that day. Instead, he said, "Where haven't we gone, yet?"

Currently, he was giving her a 'grand tour' of Providence base. After Six's explanation of what happened to Holiday, they had avoided anything involving White Knight or most of Providence employees.

"There you are!," a voice said above them.

Bobo jumped down from the ledge he sat on. "Where'd you go, kid?," the monkey asked, "One second, you escaped. The next, Six is gone, too, and- Who's that?"

Rex looked over to the girl behind him. "Bobo, this is-"

"Circe," the monkey said, already in front of her, shaking her hand, "Nice to meet you, formally. Decided to join us?"

"Yeah, I guess so," she replied, with a smile.

"So," the monkey said, turning back to the boy, "Where'd you go?"

"Uhh," Rex quickly changed the subject, "Where were you? We've been back for a few days, now."

"On a mission," Bobo replied, "Now where were you?"

He looked down at the chimp and gave up. "It's a long story," he said, "I'll have to tell you later."

The monkey looked around Rex, "What about you, green bean?"

Rex turned to see Six. Jacket, tie, clean, cut, shaven, and everything.

_Wow, Holiday did wonders. I wonder if he'll get another bike..._

Before he could ask what was on his mind, Six interrupted, "I'm not saying anything, monkey." Then, started to walk passed the group.

Rex turned, "Where you going?"

"Audience with White Knight."

There was a long silence behind him, which got him curious. Six turned to see the teens starring at him with huge eyes.

Bobo looked between the two, "What? Am I outta the loop, or something?"

The agent let out a sigh, "I'll be back soon. Nothing will happen." He promptly kept walking without looking back.

"What's-," Bobo was cut-off by Rex's hand suddenly clamping over his mouth.

Circe tip-toed after the agent, followed by the boy.

The monkey watched them leave like they were all morons. Somewhere, there was a cold pizza calling his name. He figured Rex would fill him in later, and went in search of said pizza.

o0o

"You wanted to see me?," Six asked, with a bit more hatred in his voice than usual.

"We know, Six," White said, through the com-link.

"Know?"

"Don't play dumb. We know she's alive."

"Oh," he replied, "You know that you failed to kill her?"

"There was no choice, Six," he explained, "We knew something like this would happen. The fact that she's still alive is... shocking."

"I'll bet," he retorted.

"Either way," White continued, "You have a new assignment."

Six felt his shoulders slump, expecting the 'assassination' of the telepath he had fallen in love with.

_Yeah. Like I could kill her if I tried, anyway. She could rip someone's arm off, if she shook their hand too hard._

He was about to say just that, but White continued, "We want her back."

_Wait. What?_

"We didn't expect her to have such control over her power," Knight explained, "Your mission is to find her and... ask her... to rejoin."

Six stayed quiet for a second. "Seriously?"

He continued, "If she accepts, bring her back. If she refuses, then just leave. There's no need to do anything harsh, unless there's an incident."

The agent was quiet, again. "Seriously?"

"That's all, Six," White said, "Leave as soon as possible and do not make an incident out of this." The line promptly cut out.

_He's actually serious. He's scared of her. They're scared of Holiday._

o0o

Circe and Rex had their ears pressed against the door.

"Can you hear anything," she asked, having no luck herself.

"You know," he answered, about an inch away from her, "This would be a lot easier, if this door wasn't soundproof..."

She glared at him and backed away from the door.

"Oh, come one," he said, "We were having so much f-" The door opened and Rex fell through, landing against Six's chest.

Too scared to move, he just started talking, "Hey, Six. So..., how'd it go?"

"Get off of me."

"Ok," he replied, and quickly shuffled back into the hall, letting the agent through.

Six just continued walking, with Rex and Circe right behind him.

"Well!," the boy asked, "What did he say?"

"I got a new assignment."

"That's it?"

"That's it."

"Then," he continued, not letting it go, "What's the assignment?"

That was a good question. Not the assignment part, but what to tell Rex.

_No, I don't want him to beg her to come back. Plus, he'll be disappointed if she refuses._

"Nothing for you to worry about," he replied.

"Come on!," the boy said, stopping in the hall, "Seriously?"

"Seriously," Six responded, and kept walking.

Rex groaned and Circe stopped beside him.

"Should we follow him?," she asked.

"Nah," he said, straightening up, "Six'll tell me when he gets back. He always does."

"But why not tell you what's going on now?"

"I don't know," he replied, "It's Six. He does that. I'm just glad he's back to normal. All this probably has something to do with Holiday."

"Em? You think so."

He shrugged, "Not sure, but if that's the case, Six is the right guy for the job." Rex turned and started walking the other way.

She followed. "What do you mean by 'back to normal'?"

o0o

It hadn't taken long to find out where she was hiding out. For someone that knew Holiday as well as Six did, it hadn't taken long at all.

Somewhere in a town that no one has ever heard of, in the middle of Wisconsin. It even sounded like somewhere she would be.

He quickly switched gears on the clutch. His first order of business, upon leaving Providence, was to get a new bike. Since he liked the old one so much, he got the same model and everything. Most importantly, he got it just to see what Holiday would say.

Six smiled through his newly purchased helmet and sped up.

Currently, there were two sides fighting in his head.

One was the voice of reason. It said 'go home' over and over again. He knew without a doubt that Holiday could now handle... well, just about anything. Except, the possibility of her being in harm's way, didn't exactly settle well with him. After all, he was the one that told her to leave. Providence didn't own him, no matter how much it seemed like sometimes. So, why was he doing this?

That's when that other voice came in. Six wanted to see her. Of course, he could just drop by and not even mention it, but that would be like torture. Just knowing that would be the last time he would ever see her. So, he knew if he seen her, he'd ask her. Just to have the chance that she may come back with him.

He wanted her to say no, so that she would stay out of harm's way and have a normal, decent life.

He wanted her to say yes, so that... she would stay with him. Suddenly, he felt extremely selfish, but he couldn't help it.

_I should just go home. Then again, I just bought another Ninja. The second one. Ten thousand dollars of wasted money, because it's not like she's going to approve. What am I doing?_

He just sighed and kept going.

**o0o**

**Yesh, yesh. It's not over, yet.**

**I know it's pretty short, but I thought these scenes would be much shorter &, therefore, have room to include more stuff, but apparently not. I fail.**

**Six got another motorcycle! Yay! Same as last time, White Kawasaki Ninja ZX-6R 2009 model. Yum. And, yes, I looked up the price. That particular model starts off at $9,799 (course, knowing me, I'd be tacking all kinds of contraptions on to it, making it about $5,000 more, but whatever). I was actually expecting it to be higher than that, but nope. The highest is the ZX-14 Monster... which looks SO AWESOME. But, Six likes the other one, so whatever.**

**Oh & uhh, I'm not from Wisconsin (I'm from Louisiana) therefore, I know NO PLACE in Wisconsin. If anyone happens to know of a small rural area (must be rural) I'd be happy to tack the name of the place in there. It beats spinning a globe, closing my eyes, and landing my finger somewhere.**

**R&R**


	18. Chapter 18

**Solora-... I think you'll enjoy this chapter lol**

**Shyma- I love your imagination's angst XD but I doubt that'll happen.**

**doodle- The only reason they haven't ditched is b/c Providence has Holiday's sister & it would be incredibly difficult to get an uncontrollable Evo out & then hope that she doesn't kill anyone. Btw, yeah, everyone knows that White tried to kill her now, there's just nothing they can do about it (or they would probably end up dead, too)**

**Total Weirdo- I'M LOVED! YAY! lol**

**EVERYONE! KuroInu666 has won a solid gold cookie! (you can sell it on ebay for a lifetime supply of real cookies... or a car or a ninja or something) This wonderful person has proposed Elkhorn, WI (and it even sounds pretty rural, too lol ) SO, thank you very much! (enjoy the cookie)**

**AGAIN! Elidy has also won a solid gold cookie, for giving me SO MANY town names! & a website to get more! (hysterical laughter) Mt. Horeb, Spirit St. Marie, Pine Grove, Holandale, Holway, & How... Yes, How! That one rocks! The winner out of these is... Spirit, WI (cuz it's slightly more awesome than How)**

**o0o**

Spirit, Wisconsin.

Six just thought that town was in the middle of nowhere, but it seemed that Holiday had made it a bit more difficult to find her than he originally thought.

He was officially at the end of the rope. Everything he had dug up, so far, had pointed to this town. He had been there for a total of four hours, now. One of those hours were used collecting information, which there was none. The other three were used threatening small children to keep away from the brand new bike that he had just bought.

At first, they thought he was joking. That, surely, he wouldn't actually do anything. Then, he pulled out a sword. They promptly ran away, screaming. He remembered how that used to work on Rex, until Holiday told the boy that Six wouldn't actually hurt him. She was right and Rex had called his bluff. Those days were over, now.

The agent sighed and flicked the sword back into his sleeve, when he felt a small tug on the back of his jacket. Upon turning around, and looking down, he discovered another kid.

_Oh joy._

He was a young boy with black hair and reached up to about Six's waist. "What's someone like you doing here?," he asked, revealing he was missing a tooth.

The man was reminded of Rex by the kid's bluntness. "I'm looking for someone," he replied.

The kid tilted his head like a dog. "Who?," he asked again.

"A woman by the name of Doctor Holiday," he said.

The boy looked down in thought. "Don't know any Holiday's," he said, "and all the doctors I know are old men."

"Yeah," Six said, with a sigh, "That's what everyone says."

"But," the kid said, looking back up at the agent, "I think I know who you're looking for."

Six looked down at the kid, with a bored expression, "Do you, now?"

"No one knows her real name. We just call her Em."

"Em!," suddenly, Six was interested.

"With those swords and the motorcycle and...," the kid looked the man up and down, "Well, you just look like someone that might work for Providence."

"I am."

"That's why no one's talking to you."

That stumped him. "What? Why?"

"We all know Em's an Evo," he replied, "We don't want her hurt."

Six let out a breath, "Above anything, I am not here to hurt her."

"I didn't think you were," the kid replied, "She told me about you."

"What?"

"Well," the kid started explaining, "there was a car accident, and I'd probably be dead if Em wasn't there. She saved me. When she did, she told me stories to keep me awake, about you and a teenager that are like superheroes or something. She saved me from the crash, patched me up and here I am."

"Really?"

"She's helped everyone around here, whether she meant to or not. She's like Wonder Woman or something."

"Seriously?"

"Do you want to know where she lives or not?"

Six quickly crouched down to the boy's level, "Tell me."

He pointed over his shoulder, "Go that way until you get to an old dirt road. It's covered pretty good, so you'll have to look for it. Eventually it'll turn into a rocky road, then you come up on her house."

The agent starred at the kid for a second, "Go... that way?"

"I'm a kid," he explained, "It's my directions or nothing."

Six hung his head and stood up, "Alright then."

As he was getting on the bike, the boy said, "Tell her Marcus said, hi."

The man couldn't help it, he gave the kid a small smile. "Will do."

o0o

_Listening to a kid! Great work, Six! You are absolutely brilliant, I have to tell you. You are just... of such an incredible genius, it's difficult to pin point exactly where it really is. Maybe, this isn't the right road._

So far, Six had taken the kid's directions to heart, and they were working pretty good, except for the dirt road part. He'd been pratically speeding down it for over a mile and, so far, there was no sign of anything even human.

He had just decided to turn back, when he saw it up ahead. A gate. Now, that was different. It wasn't locked or chained, so he went through it. Eventually, it turned into more of a graveled 'path' than an actual road.

The entire place was secluded and the trees stayed thick. He wasn't surprised at all that she would pick a place like this.

Finally, the trees cleared, revealing a quaint, two-story house, with a railing and porch surrounding it.

Six stopped the bike by the front steps and took his helmet off. Silently, he was thanking the kid.

_This place screams Holiday._

While it was painfully obvious that he was in the right place, it was also pretty noticeable that no one was home. Now... what to do?

_I'm here now. I can't just leave! Then, again, I did come all this way, White will believe she said no, if that's what I tell him. So, everything's good. I can leave. I mean, she's not here, it's a sign, right? Yeah. I should leave._

He looked over his shoulder at the road.

_I came a long way. Maybe, I should wait for her. Besides, that kid might say something. No, I need to leave, before she even knows._

Then, he looked back to the house, then the road, then the house again. Six sighed for the billionth time that day.

o0o

Once again, Six was being unexpected. Her first thought, when she saw him leaning against the railing of her house, staring a hole in a motorcycle, was 'how does he do that?'

He had, somehow, managed to sneak up on her... in Wisconsin.

She flew down from the sky. He hadn't noticed her.

_Hehehehe._

Holiday walked closer to the bike, as silently as possible, and said, "Umm..."

Six jumped, and quickly looked up, to see her standing there.

_Dammit, Six! Moron! Why didn't you just leave?_

"So," she continued, "what possessed you to get this death trap?"

Oh, no. She was already talking about the bike. The agent's mind went into overdrive. What did make him to get one in the first place? Oh, yeah, she was dead. "Providence?," he said, instead of something like 'it was my slow suicide, but I fell in love with it'.

She looked at him, with a 'not-buying-it' expression.

"Rex?," he tried again.

Her shoulder slouched a little.

_Change the subject!_

"So," he said, trying to think of anything else to talk about, "how did you get a place like this in just a few days?"

Holiday sighed and decided to let the motorcycle issue go, for the time being. "My parents own this place. It's like their summer home or something," she said.

He looked over at the house. It was a lot better than Providence.

"So," she continued. Six panicked, thinking that she was going to get back to the bike. Instead, she asked, "What's with the surprise visit? Rex excaped again and you're bored?"

He had to stop himself from saying 'I wish'. "Just wanted to see how you were doing," he said instead.

She looked at him for a minute, before telling him, "You're lying."

"So?"

Holiday hung her head. She was the only one that could ever tell when he was lying and he knew that, so, he just rolled with it.

_You can still leave, Six._

"You want to come in?"

"Sure." 

_Dammit!_

Defeated, he followed behind her, up the steps.

"How has Rex been, and Circe?," she asked, opening the door.

"They've been good. Annoying, but good," he replied, "She's about ten times worse than Noah, in the 'bad ideas' department."

"Like blowing things up?"

"And setting them on fire."

"Oh," she said, with a smile, "That's nice."

"Yeah," he said, rubbing his neck. Six just realized he had to go back home to that, and then it wouldn't be long until Noah showed up and then... hell. It would just be plain, old hell.

He looked at the interior of the house. It was a pretty nice place.

_I need to leave._

"How's my sister been?," she asked.

The question almost caught him off-guard, then he remembered that she hadn't seen her in a while. He mulled it over and came up with the best answer he could give. "Alive."

She smiled. To her, that was good news with the recent events.

Then, she turned her attention back to Six. He wasn't about to give anything away, unless she started prying.

Holiday walked up to him and fiddled with the end of his tie.

He looked away. The wall, the ceiling, oh look, a table; it was all very interesting.

"Six?," she asked, in the cutest voice she could manage, without laughing.

"What?"

"What did they send you here for?," she asked, as she started to slowly make her way up the tie.

He was currently trying to figure out exactly what color that wall was. "It's not to kill you," he answered, "If that's what you're thinking."

"I figured that," she said, about halfway up the tie, "or they wouldn't have sent you."

"True."

"You should look at people when you talk to them," she said, with a sly smile.

"I'm wearing shades, how can you tell?"

"I can tell... with my mind," she laughed, halfway up the tie, now.

"Marcus says 'hi', by the way."

"I thought you had talked to him, or you probably wouldn't have found me."

"Cute kid."

She smiled. "So," she said, almost to his neck, "why'd you get the bike?"

He was starting to get light headed and knew that it wasn't the telekinesis. "To spite you."

"And how's that going?"

"Not good."

She smiled again and remembered how much she had missed him. "Six," she started saying, before she could stop herself, "you might not want to hear it, but..."

The tie had stopped. Above all else, she knew that it was the last thing he wanted to hear. "But..." She couldn't do it and started trying to think of something else to say.

"I love you."

Have you ever gotten in your car and turned the key, but the engine would just roll over and not start? No matter how much screaming or punching you did? That's what Holiday was doing.

Slowly, she looked up to meet his shades. "Wha-"

"I don't care, anymore," he told her, "I love you."

That took a second to set in. Before she knew it, she had started smiling again. "I love you," she whispered back.

Six's inner voices were having mild seizures.

_What the hell are you doing? Get out! Code red! Go home! Abort! Abort! You can't stay here with her! Go home!_

"I should leave," he whispered, but didn't move.

She, very slowly and carefully, reached up and took off his shades, on a complete whim. He didn't try to stop her. His eyes were giving her that same look and, for once, it was what she had expected.

He held both sides of her head, just looking at her, and started to lean in. Stopping when he was less than an inch from her lips, noses touching, he knew that he shouldn't be here.

_Code black, moron! Abort! It's time to leave!_

"I need to leave," he said again.

"You keep saying that," she breathed.

He stayed still for a second. "You deserve this," he said, after a second, "A nice house, a decent job, a good life... a family."

That's when it hit him. It felt like he had been shot. He, seriously, had to leave.

He was about to say it again, and actually go this time, when she interrupted him. "I had those things. Maybe not the house, but I had that life."

Six didn't move, so she continued, "A job that was... annoying, but it was still a good job. I helped save the world. As for my life, it's been bumpy, but every life is like that."

"Holiday..."

"I miss my family," she whispered. "You and Rex. You were my family, and you know it."

"No..."

"That's the life I want."

That stumped him. "You knew," he asked.

"I guessed," she answered.

_Son of a bitch. Well, you're screwed now, Six. You can still leave, though! Just make something up or-_

Suddenly, he kissed her passionatly, catching her off guard.

_Oh! Well! Great! You know what? Forget it! Just forget it!_

He was completely fine with 'forgetting it'.

She let out a little moan of surprise, but quickly sank into his kiss.

He broke away, for a milisecond of air, and kissed her again, before his mind had time to think. It was suddenly getting a lot more difficult to think, at all.

Holiday moved her lips to his, steadily moving faster, wrapping her arms around him and deepening the kiss.

They both broke an inch away to breath, foreheads still touching.

Somewhere, between all of that, he had pressed her against the wall, without her noticing, and his hands had moved to her hips.

"Are you sure about Providence? I can still leave," he whispered, gasping for air, not really believing himself.

"Leave?," she said, out of breath, "I haven't even showed you the bedroom, yet."

"The bedro-?," he was cut-off by her lips, in which he leaned in, kissing deeper.

**o0o**

**Yes. Once again, I have gone there.**

**There is a fine line between T and M (I think). I'm trying to keep this in the Teen category, but I think I'm doing a good job. Besides, they're adults. I mean, come on.**

**I know the 'kissing scene' was short, but it was so good.**

**Please don't flame me to death for the 'suggestivness'. lol**

**Ain't Marcus cute? lol**

**Congrats to Elidy for winning my make-believe contest. XD**

**R&R**


	19. Chapter 19

**Solora- solid diamond cookie... is such a thing possible? It's like the Holy Grail of cookies! Anywho, I didn't want to chance anymore 'suggestiveness', so we're skipping the whole 'lemonish' area. hehe, I gotz a diamond cookie XP**

**Shyma- I would like to think that Six could get some, sometimes (but, being Six, probably didn't 'have time' or whatever random reason he would come up with) All well. Also, Holiday did look awesome in that dress from 'Leader of the Pack' and he didn't do ANYTHING. Poor, crazy fool lol.**

**Elidy- I read in fic that a fan named her 'Emily' & I thought that fit her nicely, but since she lost her memory, Kleiss named her, so the 'Em' is insignifigant. I didn't want to make up either of their names, just in case MOA does end up releasing their real names. SO. We'll just say that they do know each others names... but we don't. lol**

**In case anyone is lost, we're skipping ahead a few days. & nope, no lemon, lol.**

**o0o**

Six's eyes fluttered open to see the dark. It took him a second to remember what had happened the last few days, like it did every morning. After a deep breath of relief, he rolled over, wrapping his arm around her still sleeping form.

He was pretty sure there were things he had to do. Probably something to sign, always an Evo to beat up. Not to mention that Rex was probably already up, destroying something that probably costed millions of tax payers money. If Circe and Noah were there... they'd probably end up wrecking all of Providence base.

Then he thought, what's one man supposed to do with three insane teenagers; two of them, Evos; and a monkey? It just wasn't a fair fight.

So, in conclusion, he had given himself a decent enough excuse to stay in bed and watch her sleep.

Since Holiday had rejoined Providence, she had an insane amount of pull in the entire organization, especially since White was afraid of her. She could even leave whenever the mood struck her, but she never left. She always stayed.

Rex had been incredibly surprised and excited when he saw her, again. Though, Circe wasn't nearly as surprised. Happy, but not surprised. Six thought it was odd, but he didn't dwell on the idea.

She moved closer to him, eyes still closed, and said, "You always do that."

He smiled, "Do what?"

Holiday smiled and hid her face against his chest, "Wake up before me and not wake me up."

"At least I don't leave you here," he said, smelling her hair.

"No," she replied, with a little laugh, "but you always watch me sleep."

"Do not," he denied.

She laughed against his chest, "You might be sneaky, but you can't lie to me."

"You're a telepath," he stated, "It's not exactly easy when you can read minds."

"Cannot," she replied.

"Why haven't you tried that, anyway?"

"I don't want to hurt anyone," she explained, "I guess I could of used Kleiss as a guennia pig, but I didn't think about it."

"That would have been a good time to try," he agreed.

"Don't change the subject," she said.

He smiled and said, "I didn't do anything."

She wrapped her arms around his waist. "Whatever."

He marked that one up as a win. Six: 3 Holiday: 58.

So far, the three that he had won was the motorcycle, coffee, and the recently added win. She won just about all the others. He didn't care most of the time, though.

The only reason that he still had the bike, was because he had let her ride with him once. She fell in love with it instantly, but refused to acknowledge it.

Something blew up in the distance. Neither moved.

She asked first, "Evo or Rex?"

"If it's an Evo, we won't have to get up," he said, "They can handle it."

Suddenly, they heard footsteps running passed the door, followed by mumbles of "I can't believe you actually did that", "You owe me ten bucks", and a "Run faster."

"Then again," Six continued, "when are we ever that lucky?"

She smiled and kissed his chest, before they both started to get up.

o0o

Rex rounded a corner and stopped, huffing for air. Circe stopped beside him, then Noah.

A few guards passed them and they all let out a deep breath of air.

Noah dug in his pocket a second, then handed Rex a ten dollar bill, who took it without even looking.

Circe face palmed, "We are in so much trouble when they find out."

"Uh," Noah looked over to her, "in case you haven't noticed, they know."

"I meant Six and Em," she said.

Rex shivered. "Oh man," he said, "Six is gonna kill me, then Holiday's gonna dance on my grave." He looked over at his friends, "You can still get out alive!"

"Wait," Noah said, looking around, "Where's Bobo?"

A silence passed through them.

"You left him?," she almost screamed, looking between the two boys.

Noah defended, "I seriously thought he was right there!"

Rex was on the brink of pulling his hair out. "I am so dead."

Circe just buried her face in her hands. "We're all dead."

"Uh, guys?," said the blonde, darting his eyes in every direction, "They're gonna sneak up on us like this."

"Maybe if we escape!," Rex proposed, "Just leave! Let this blow over for a few days!"

The girl looked over to him, "They'll find us, Rex! Six and Em both!"

Noah leaned against the wall, "I'm even dead, after this."

"Duh!," she said, turning to him, "This whole thing was your idea!"

"Well, yeah, but Rex did it!"

"Dude!," the other boy defended, "It was ten dollars! What was I supposed to do? Plus, I had no idea it would be that bad."

Circe started to panic, "Maybe if I start crying they'll go easy on me."

"You?," the blonde said, "We're all in this!"

"Hey," she screamed at him, "This was all you two! To each his own, I say!"

Rex was ignoring them, still mumbling, "We are so screwed."

"You know what?," Noah put in, "I'm going with Rex's idea. I'm ditching." He then, promptly started running down the hall.

"Wait for me!," Circe screamed, following after him.

Rex watched his friends ditch him and figured that it was the best idea. He quickly started to catch up to Circe.

Noah turned the corner, but couldn't stop in time. With a squeak, he fell back and looked up at Six's stoic face.

_Oh god. Oh god._

Circe ran around the corner and seen the situation, but had better reflexes than Noah. She quickly turned around, grabbing Rex's arm in the process.

They were watching Six behind them, but as soon as they looked forward, they seen Holiday guarding the other route. Circe slid to a halt, Rex running into her from behind. She quickly looked between the two adults, then threw Rex in front of her.

"It was their idea!," she said, pointing between the two boys, "It was all them. I told them it was a bad idea, but they wouldn't listen."

Noah stood, "Way to stick together."

"Again," she said, "Your idea! I said to each his own."

Rex interrupted, "Like your to talk, Noah. You ditched us!"

"What? You two just ditched me!"

"Not my fault you got caught!"

"Hey!," Six put in, finally getting them to settle down, "What happened?"

They all started talking at once.

"Rex did it! It was his choice! I didn't push him into it or anything!"

"Noah came up with this brilliant plan, then Rex decides that it would be so much fun. I had nothing to do with it!"

"He betted me! I had to! Seriously, I did not know that it was going to be that bad."

"Dude! You used the biggest piece!"

"It was ten dollars!"

"I think we killed Bobo."

"Hey!," Six said again, making them be silent.

Holiday sighed, "Just tell us what happened. Slowly, this time."

Circe looked at the floor. Noah looked at the wall. Rex looked between the adults and weighed his options. He pointed at the blonde, "It was Noah's idea."

The other boy looked over at him, "You're the one that did it."

"Again," he replied, "Ten dollars."

"Just so everyone knows," Circe added in, "I'm an innocent bystander."

Bobo walked down the hall to them, soaking wet. "Allow me," he said, "Noah read somewhere that sodium explodes when you put it in water. He betted Rex to do it in the Petting Zoo. Needless to say, it worked. They then left me to drown."

"Traitor," Rex said.

"No," the monkey said, sloshing up to the boy, "just even."

"Seriously," he continued to defend, "I had no idea it would be that bad!"

"Neither did I!," Noah said.

Circe just stood there, looking between the two adults, trying her best to start crying, "Please, don't kill us."

Holiday watched the kids with a smile on her face.

Six let his shoulders slump. Before, he'd be angry, but now, he was just glad they were all there.

But right now, he needed coffee.

**o0o**

**That's it.**

**That's the end.**

**Yeah, really.**

**Aight! I wanna thank EVERYBODY for making this fic so successful and famous! I'm really glad everyone loved it! Really, really! Thank you all so much!**

**As of right now, there is no sequel, BUT I do have a few vague ideas, but nothing really solid. If you would like to suggest ideas, then get at it! I am taking ideas! If there is a sequel, I'll add an A/N chap here, so everyone will know.**

**Okie dokie! I hope you enjoyed our little ride. I'll miss you all (until I make another fic lol)**

**Btw, yes, sodium will explode in water. Like, BOOM explode. I hear it's neat when you're drunk, but they were just being idiots lol**

**I wanted to put the song in here, but I didn't really get the chance. All well.**

**Peace!**

**~Lina Trinch**

**Read&Review**


	20. Chapter 20

**Sweet Dream**

**A/N**

**Yes, everyone! There's a part 2! It's tittled 'Sweet Dream'.**

**The fic is rated 'M' so that I have more freedom, there is no definate of a lemon... yet. So! & yes, there's going to be more Circex.**

**Head over to my profile for a link to Breakeven: Sweet Dream.**

**Here's the lyrics to Breakeven by The Script.**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooo**

I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing

Just prayin' to a god that I don't believe in

Cos I got time while she got freedom

Cos when a heart breaks no it don't break even

Her best days will be some of my worst

She finally met a man that's gonna put her first

While I'm wide awake she's no trouble sleeping

Cos when a heart breaks no it don't breakeven... even... no

What am I supposed to do when the best part of me was always you,

And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up that you're ok

I'm falling to pieces, yeah,

I'm falling to pieces

They say bad things happen for a reason

But no wise words gonna stop the bleeding

Cos she's moved on while I'm still grieving

And when a heart breaks no it don't breakeven even... no

What am I gonna to do when the best part of me was always you,

And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up that you're ok

I'm falling to pieces, yeah,

I'm falling to pieces, yeah,

I'm falling to pieces

(One still in love while the other ones leaving)

I'm falling to pieces

(Cos when a heart breaks no it don't breakeven)

Oh you got his heart and my heart and none of the pain

You took your suitcase, I took the blame.

Now I'm try'na make sense of what little remains ooh

Cos you left me with no love and no love to my name.

I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing

Just prayin' to a god that I don't believe in

Cos I got time while she got freedom

Cos when a heart breaks no it don't break

No it don't break

No it don't break even no

What am I gonna do when the best part of me was always you and

What am I suppose to say when I'm all choked up that you're ok

(Oh glad your okay now)

I'm falling to pieces yeah

(Oh I'm glad your okay)

I'm falling to pieces yeah

(One still in love while the other ones leaving)

I'm falling to pieces

(Cos when a heart breaks no it don't breakeven)

Oh it don't break even no

Oh it don't break even no

Oh it don't break even no

****


End file.
